Como muggle entre serpientes
by yatta
Summary: Después de derrota a Voldemort, sus mortifagos han decidido tomar venganza, por lo que Harry, Snape y Lucius, se refugian en el mundo muggle, ¿qué puede pasar cuando no se está permitido usar magia? ¿Podrá Harry sobrevivir entre serpientes? slash. Trio.
1. Prologo

**NOTA:** Este fic se desarrolla con una nueva versión de la derrota de Voldemot y continua después de eso, debo advertir que en este fic puede haber contenido no agradable para muchas personas ya que en ella se centra la relación que presentaran Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape y Harry Potter de manera amorosa y sexual (incluso con tríos) además de violencia extra en algunos capítulos y muertes de otros personajes secundarios en resumen:

**ADVERTENCIAS:** UA, Mpreg, violencia, contenido homosexual, tríos, no apto para menores de 18 años, long fic.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a J.K. Rowlin, yo no escribo este fic con fines de lucro y no gano dinero en absoluto.

**SUMARY:** Después de la derrota de Voldemort, sus mortifagos han decidido tomar venganza, por lo que Harry, Snape y Lucius M, se refugian en el mundo muggle, ¿qué cosas pueden pasar cuando no se está permitido usar magia? ¿Podrá el leoncito sobrevivir entre serpientes?

**BETA:** Suzuki1969.

**DEDICATORIA:** Este fic esta dedicado a mi beta, como un regalo de cumpleaños, solo que ya no se si es adelantado o retrasado jajaj XD! Y pues quien mejor que mi beta para revisar su obsequio ¿no? la idea principal de la trama esta dada por ella así que en parte el credito es para mi beta. Gracias! Espero te guste mucho y sea al menos un poco de lo que te habías imaginado =D

**COMO MUGGLE ENTRE SERPIENTES**

**Prólogo**

_Made in Yatta's Brain_

**OoOoOoO**

Un rayo de luz sol se asomó por la ventana. Harry pensó que tendría que hacer algo con respecto al decorado de la habitación, ya que al parecer las cortinas no eran suficientes para evitar que los malditos rayos lo molestaran, y por supuesto, con su legendaria suerte, el haz de luz le daba justo en la cara. Se dio vuelta hacia un lado para evitarlo. ¡Las tibias sábanas se sentían tan bien! ¡Sobre todo en su piel desnuda! Esa era una sensación a la que se había acostumbrado no hacía mucho y la que realmente le causaba mucho placer, pero para que la satisfacción fuera completa, le faltaba algo. Se movió un poco más hacia el centro de la cama buscando un poco de calor humano y al encontrarlo se acurrucó contra el.

Enseguida sintió la mano de su amante deslizarse por su cintura, despacio, como una caricia y Harry fue atraído aún más cerca, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro. La mano del muchacho buscó rápido la blanca piel, rozándola ligeramente, provocando un estremecimiento en su pareja.

Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió y Venció, estaba descubriendo lo agradable que era ser abrazado muy temprano por la mañana. Un dedo travieso hacia círculos en su espalda prodigándole un sinfín de placenteras sensaciones con la suave caricia ¿eso significaba que ya no podría volver a dormir? El Gryffindor ronroneó, no era como si fuese a enfadarse, con las atenciones y menos aún sabiendo lo que, estaba seguro, recibiría muy pronto.

–Me apetece desayunar huevos con salchichas –Dijo sensual el hombre que lo tenía abrazado. Harry sonrió. Por supuesto. Sabía que su pareja, como buen Slytherin que era, querría algo a cambio ¡Ni siquiera el sexo podía ser gratis! Pero eso ya hacía tiempo que no le importaba al muchacho. Sabía que amor o no de por medio, todo Slytherin siempre habría de obtener algo a cambio de cualquier cosa que ellos dieran, y en cuanto al amor... bueno, las serpientes tampoco se destacaban por aceptar o declarar emociones tan... ¡tan Gryffindor!

–Eso suena maravilloso, yo también quiero un poco –Harry soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al sentir como su oreja era mordisqueada por su otro amante. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado de su otra serpiente.

Correcto. Harry Potter tenía dos amantes. Dos lujuriosos Slytherins que, sin contemplaciones habían ido enredando al adorable leoncito, lentamente atrayéndolo a su trampa, seduciéndolo y haciéndole perder, poco a poco, su inocencia Gryffindor.

Harry ladeó la cabeza para observar a la persona que tenia detrás. Severus Snape asaltó sus labios con rapidez, con una rudeza sutil –Con una taza de café estaría perfecto –Dijo el pocionista provocando una sonrisa en Harry –Esta bien, prepararé el desayuno –Dijo derrotado el de ojos verde. Esas malditas serpientes podían convencerle de casi cualquier cosa. Lo curioso era que, a esta altura, eso no le provocaba enojo alguno. Harry empezó a rodar por encima de su rubio amante, en un intento de salir de la cama, para ir a la cocina, pero no le fue posible.

–Yo quiero saborearlo ahora mismo –Lucius Malfoy había detenido a un perplejo Harry Potter antes de que pudiera bajarse de la cama.

El chico elevó una ceja como para preguntar ¿Cómo vas a probarlo, si ni siquiera he ido a la cocina para prepa…? Harry no pudo pensar mucho más. La boca de Lucius encontró su cuello y empezó a bajar por su abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro. Con una de sus manos tomo una de las bolas de Potter y comenzó a lamerlo. Harry cerró los ojos al sentir la oleada de placer. La lengua del rubio era hábil. También sus labios, al muchacho le enloquecía recibir pequeños besos en su pene, como Lucius le estaba dando en ese momento. Luego sintió un tirón y trató de no jadear, pero fue imposible. La boca del rubio le estaba lamiendo su miembro con glotonería.

–No te lo acabes, yo dije que también quería un poco –Snape se acercó para comenzar a lamer el también. Harry bajo la mirada para observar como esas dos serpientes prácticamente lo devoraban. Sus lenguas se tocaban de vez en cuando y estaban tan cerca que Harry pensó que en cualquier momento se olvidarían de la felación para besarse, pero eso no ocurrió. En ese momento, como en muchos otros antes, Harry era el centro del universo de los dos Slytherins. Severus le levantó una pierna mientras bajaba besando sus testículos hasta llegar a su prometedor anillo de músculos. Harry se encogió al sentir la intromisión en su entrada, los labios de Snape le besaban con maestría esa delicada zona, mientras que Lucius había aprovechado la oportunidad para meter el miembro de Harry en su boca, succionando con avidez ¿acaso querían que se corriera ya mismo?

Severus detuvo la acción con una mano. Lucius gruñó, pero todo fue perdonado cuando el pocionista lo atrajo para besarlo, distrayéndolo mientras que con sus dedos profanaba la entrada de Harry, dilatándolo. El chico se retorció de placer. Snape sonrió sobre los labios de Lucius –Creo que es mi turno, si no te molesta – dijo el pocionista sacando sus dedos de la entrada de Potter y posicionándose detrás del muchacho, al tiempo que deslizaba su erecto miembro por los glúteos del Gryffindor, provocando al chico.

–Adelante –Dijo Lucius –Yo lo tomé anoche, no es más que justo que hoy lo hagas tú. Pero no creas que me quedare aquí solo observando.

Snape embistió al de ojos verdes de una sola estocada. Estar dentro de ese apretado cuerpo le generaba una sensación cercana a la gloria. Los sonidos que el Gryffindor emitía solo conseguían excitarlo más. Ya cercano al paroxismo, Severus sujetó con firmeza las caderas del chico quien era en su opinión, simplemente delicioso y abrió los ojos para mirar la expresión de su presa: su cabello más revuelto de lo usual, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su piel perlada por el sudor, era una obra de arte. Snape notó cómo Harry se aferraba de las sabanas y entonces miró por sobre el hombro del muchacho la rubia cabellera a la altura del miembro de Harry. Lucius continuaba su glotonería. Al parecer había conseguido seguir el ritmo de sus embestidas engullendo todo el erecto miembro a juzgar por los sonidos de succión que se escuchaban. El pocionista cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en el cuerpo que estaba penetrando. Se mordió el labio. ¡Maldito rubio! Ahora el también quería una mamada, ¡Lucius era un genio con su lengua! Su mente y su cuerpo hechos una caldera con los pensamientos de la boca de su rubio amante, Severus embistió con más fuerza y sabía que debía apresurarse. Potter no tardaría en acabar.

Lucius seguía lamiendo y succionando, aprovechando los movimientos cortesía de las embestidas de Severus. De pronto la esencia de Harry se derramó en su boca y trató de no desperdiciar ni una gota, pero con tanto movimiento le fue imposible. Se levantó limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de su mano, mientras observaba al pocionista enterrarse en ese cuerpo, hasta que se detuvo inyectando su semen en el joven. Harry y Severus se desplomaron en la cama tratando de recobrar el aliento, juntos. Lucius se cruzó de brazos y los miró con fingida molestia ¿quién le iba a ayudar con su amiguito ahora ? No había encontrado el alivio aún y, por si fuera poco, su estómago también protestaba por comida. El semen de Harry sólo le había abierto el apetito.

Harry sonrió y se puso de pie, sintiéndose todo pegajoso. Le dio un beso a Lucius en el cuello mientras lo agarraba por el mástil –Solo espera un poco. Iré por comida –Lucius bufó al sentir el vacío una vez que Harry se alejó.

Severus se sentó en la cama –No te preocupes, Harry –Dijo, mientras miraba al rubio con ojos llenos de lujuria –Yo ayudaré a Lucius, tu sólo preocúpate por preparar el desayuno.

Harry volteó –¿Piensan dejarme fuera de la acción? – Pero ya no hubo respuesta verbal, Severus estaba devorando los labios del rubio mientras lo atraía hacia a su cuerpo, con una de sus manos le hacía una señal al de ojos verde para que se retirara.

–Severus recuerda quién prepara tus alimentos. No deberías hacerme enojar –Amenazó, bromeando, el Gryffindor.

Severus sonrió –No olvides el café.

Harry se fue, pensando una vez más que, curiosamente, no estaba molesto. Entró al baño para limpiarse un poco y ponerse unos pantalones y se apresuró a ir a la cocina. Lucius tenía un apetito atroz después de tener sexo en la mañana.

Puso en fuego bajo el sartén con aceite y mientras partía las salchichas por la mitad para ponerlas sobre la estufa, se puso a pensar en cómo había llegado a esa situación.

Después de vencer a Voldemort había creído que viviría tranquilo, pero no había contado con los mortifagos que habían logrado escapar. Esos indeseables habían hecho clara la advertencia de una cruel venganza. Así fué que había terminado viviendo con Lucius y Severus en una ciudad muggle.

Aún después del tiempo que habían estado juntos, Harry no sabía cuándo ni por qué se había enamorado de esos dos. El chico respiró profundo. Aquella no podía ser una relación sana. Si el hecho de que fueran un trío no fuese suficiente, esos hombres eran mucho mayores que él. Su padre debía de estar revolcándose en su tumba. Pero a pesar de todo eso, se sentía libre y por sobre todo feliz.

No había absolutamente nada que quisiera cambiar en la inusual relación que mantenía en ese momento. Aquí y ahora no le importaba nada más que la felicidad que sus dos Slytherin le traían cada día.

Abrió al refrigerador para sacar un par de huevos, y fue entonces cuando sintió una extraña sensación. De repente, todo empezó a dar vueltas y pudo sentir magia en el ambiente. Harry necesitaba gritar, alertar a Lucius y a Severus, pero su voz no salía. Y luego, sin más, perdió el conocimiento.

Lucius estaba bromeando con Severus en la cama –Quizás deberíamos ir a la cocina acorralar nuestro pequeño bocadillo y devorarlo en el instante ¡oh! Y los huevos con salchicha también –Comento Lucius divertido.

–¿Y te dices ser un aristócrata con ese comportamiento tan infantil? –Reprendió Severus siguiendo el juego.

Lucius le dio un rápido beso en los labios –No olvides el café –Trató de imitar al pocionista con una bajando una octava el tono de su voz, e impartiendo a su comentario una tonadita burlona –Estás igual o más hambriento que yo ¡Y no lo niegues!- añadió el rubio con una sonrisa.

Severus frunció el ceño. El rubio cambió su semblante y lo miró serio. El pocionista no estaba molesto por sus burlas y comentarios, era algo diferente.

–Ese aroma en la cocina de Harry no es normal –Severus de inmediato se puso de pie, y corrió hasta la cocina. El sartén echaba humo y las salchichas estaban prácticamente carbonizadas. Severus movía las manos tratando de dispersar el humo, ¿Qué no se suponía que Potter estaba en la cocina?

Lucius se acercó al refrigerador que estaba entreabierto y sintió algo pegajoso en los dedos de los pies. Se agachó para poder ver de que se trataba, ¡Sangre!

–¿Severus? – Malfoy miró al moreno con preocupación.

El pocionista de inmediato se fue a la habitación para regresar con varita en mano. Había un rastro de magia y Severus usó un simple hechizo para identificar de quién era la mancha de sangre. No esperaba que sus sospechas fueran falsas, pero ahora estaba seguro. La sangre era de Harry y la magia alrededor de ella era oscura –No se como nos encontraron esos malditos –Dijo Snape furioso.

–Se lo han llevado…- dijo Lucius con dolor, mirando la sangre en el suelo en una especie de shock.

Severus lo tomó de los hombros y dijo con una urgencia que no se preocupó en disfrazar, como era su costumbre, –No tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos seguirlos antes de que perdamos el rastro de magia.

Lucius lo miró recomponiéndose. Severus, como siempre, tenía razón. No tenían tiempo que perder. Ninguno de ellos iba a permitir que esos bastardos mortífagos dañaran a su Harry. Era una promesa que se habían hecho los dos Slytherin. Nadie más habría de tocar a su leoncito, nunca más.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota.-<em>** Quise escribir esto como esas películas donde inician por final y te revelan lo que pasa después, en los siguientes capítulos explicare como es que se dio la relación entre esos tres y como fue que terminaron viviendo juntos. Espero que les guste, se me dificulta ciertamente los tríos, se puede decir que es mi segundo fic con esta tematica, espero que con esto comience de nuevo con el de "Convenio matrimonia" (mi otro trio, Sev, Harry, Voldy) tratare de actualizar por semana yo iré avisando, de este fic ya tengo avanzado 3 cap. Gracias por leer!


	2. 1 Los espias de Dumbledore

**COMO MUGGLE ENTRE SERPIENTES**

1.- Los espías de Dumbledore

_Made in Yatta's Brain_

**OoOoOoO**

–Se lo han llevado…- dijo Lucius con dolor, mirando la sangre en el suelo en una especie de shock.

Severus lo tomó de los hombros y dijo con una urgencia que no se preocupó en disfrazar, como era su costumbre –No tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos seguirlos antes de que perdamos el rastro de magia.

Lucius lo miró recomponiéndose. Severus, como siempre, tenía razón. No tenían tiempo que perder. Ninguno de ellos iba a permitir que esos bastardos mortífagos dañaran a su Harry. Era una promesa que se habían hecho los dos Slytherin. Nadie más habría de tocar a su leoncito, nunca más.

Lucius se dió cuenta de que era tiempo de regresar a ser el despiadado, implacable mortífago de antes si deseaba encontrar a Harry lo más pronto posible. Tomó su varita y moviéndola grácilmente hizo aparecer la ropa de Severus y la propia sobre sus cuerpos.

Snape extendió su varita al charco de sangre, dijo una frase en latín que Lucius no reconoció y la punta de la vara brilló con una intensa luz roja. Severus recitó otra frase más y en sólo unos segundos más la luz se tornó verde –Encontré el rastro –Dijo el pocionista.

Sólo fue necesaria una muda aceptación por parte de Lucius y los dos se encaminaron rumbo al rescate del Gryffindor. Severus desactivó las defensas para poder desaparecer de inmediato. Unos segundos antes de salir miró la sala a su alrededor, el lugar que increíblemente había terminado por transformarse en un hogar para los tres. Habían pasado algunos meses desde que apremiados por las circunstancias, habían tenido que mudarse juntos. Es principio que no fue para nada fácil a decir verdad…

[Nueve meses atrás]

Lucius Malfoy caminaba de un lado a otro, como si fuera un león enjaulado (lo que no hacía más que añadir a su estado de cólera, _un león! _Como si no tuviera suficiente con los Gryffindors que hacían de su vida un caos!) La verdad es que estaba por demás preocupado.

Detuvo sus pasos de pronto y enfrentó a la persona que estaba junto a él, la única otra persona en la habitación. Lo miró con aire pensativo y finalmente con molestia fingida dijo.

–Déjame ver si entiendo esto correctamente lo que me quieres decir es que solo tú y Dumbledore están al tanto de mi rol de doble espía? –Preguntó el rubio en forma civilizada, porque no importara que es lo que sucediera a su alrededor, uno no dejaba de ser un Malfoy y los Malfoys eran _siempre_ civilizados.

Su acompañante hizo una pausa antes de contestar. Su respuesta no era para nada alentadora y sabía que iba a encolerizar al otro hombre. Se acercó al rubio y puso sus manos sobre los aristocráticos hombros. Sólo Severus Snape podía tomarse tales libertades, una verdad que complacía al profesor de pociones enormemente –Sí –Dijo el moreno sencillamente y se quedó mirando a su interlocutor en silencio.

Lucius suspiró cansinamente –Explícame una cosa –Dijo el rubio con pesar en su tono, pero al mismo tiempo con un rasgo de desafío en su mirada ¿Cómo demonios vamos a salir de esto?

Severus lo abrazó en un intento de darle ánimos –Saldremos de esta juntos, como siempre –Dijo el moreno mientras acariciaba la espalda de Malfoy, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Lucius se separó de Snape de manera reacia –A quién estás tratando de convencer Severus? Albus está muerto. No sólo eso, murió bajo tu varita y lo que es peor, con Potter de testigo. No importan las circunstancias, nada de lo que digas ahora va a ser aceptado por la Orden. ¿Crees que alguien creerá siquiera que tu estas del bando de la Luz? Acéptalo Severus ¡estamos condenados! –Lucius lo miró molesto, pero el pocionista no parecía inmutarse. El rubio entendió la postura de su amigo. Ese era el camino que los dos habían elegido y ninguno de los dos se arrepentiría.

En un acto casi repentino, Severus se precipitó hacia Malfoy, le tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le dijo en un tono seductor, sereno y alentador–Mientras estés conmigo, no me importa si todo se va a la mierda –Terminó la frase dándole un beso en los labios, ya que al parecer, aquello seria lo único que lograría calmarlos a ambos.

**O-o**

Harry estaba desesperado. Snape había matado al profesor Dumbledore, ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? Respiró profundamente para calmarse y también para darse tiempo de apaciguar los miles de miedos y pensamientos que parecían atacarlo con cada minuto que pasaba. Por lo pronto, tenia una misión que cumplir y, aunque ya no tenía la guía de su director, aún contaba con sus dos amigos. Este era sólo el inicio de sus _verdaderas _aventuras.

_Saber _qué hacer había sido diferente de _poder_ hacer lo que Dumbledore le había señalado como su destino, el sendero que Harry debía seguir. Los primeros días no habían sido para nada fáciles, y ahora aquí se encontraban, o mejor dicho, hasta aquí había traído a sus amigos: los tres en una carpa en el medio de Dios sabía dónde, siempre con hambre y frío y sin esperanzas de que fuera a terminar pronto.

Harry miró a sobre su hombro derecho. Ron y Hermione dormían. Sólo se escuchaba el crepitar de la fogata que apenas lograba hacer que la temperatura se mantuviera sobre cero. Una vez más repasó, mentalmente, su último enfrentamiento con Voldemort, la noche en que la Orden había decidido transportarlo desde la casa de sus tíos, a la de Ron. Algo había sido diferente esa vez: al choque de ambas varitas se había sentido diferente. Harry lo supo cuando sintió la magia. La rúbrica no era la del Señor Oscuro. Harry había tenido una extraña sensación; de alguna manera tuvo la certeza de que no iba a poder ser derrotado, de que esa varita no podría realmente lastimarlo, aun así la magia que salió de esa varita logró derribarlo. Pero fue justamente eso gracias a lo cual Harry pudo escapar. A último momento creyó escuchar un crujido. Probablemente Voldemort había roto su varita y eso había hecho que desistiera, al fin, de su ataque.

Harry suspiró. No sabía por qué, pero, una vez a salvo, no pudo sentirse aliviado, sino apenado; como si alguien querido hubiera sido lastimado con ese simple acto. El Niño Que Vivió sacudió su cabeza con fuerza como para esclarecer sus pensamientos. Sólo se había roto una varita, nada más! La suya también había sido rota, y no había significado el fin del mundo, siempre estaba la posibilidad de conseguir otra, tal como lo había hecho su amigo Ron Weasley en el pasado.

Un sonido proveniente del interior de la carpa sobresaltó al de ojos verdes, el pelirrojo se había despertado y se estaba masajeando los ojos con pereza antes de abrirlos –Es mi turno, será mejor que descanses compañero –Ron se puso de pie y se acercó al moreno, Harry asintió y se fue a acostar en el lugar que Ron había dejado libre junto a Hermoine. La batalla final se acercaba...

Harry abrió los ojos desconcertado. Se sentó de inmediato mirando en todas direcciones. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Estaba en una habitación. Pero, si estaba en un cuarto de concreto, qué había pasado con la carpa? Entonces se acordó que no había estado solo ¡Ron, Hermione! Por Merlin, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado! ¿Cómo había llegado a este lugar? Trató de rememorar los últimos acontecimientos, pero lo único que le venía a la mente era la fogata y haberse ido a dormir.

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos–¡Ya era hora Potter!

Una figura, el dueño de la voz probablemente, se acercó. Al ver de quien se trataba, Harry sintió como la rabia crecía en su interior –Snape!- Dijo Harry con un disgusto que no se preocupó en disfrazar.

–Supongo que debe estar muy contento. Mató al profesor Dumbledore y ahora me ha capturado, ¡Voldemort debe de estar muy complacido!

Severus hizo una mueca. Jamás se acostumbraría a escuchar el nombre del Señor Tenebroso -Escuche Potter, no hay mucho tiempo. A como están las cosas, es imprescindible que sepa toda la verdad. El Señor Tenebroso ha ordenado una audiencia con usted en cinco minutos, obviamente con intensión de asesinarle, así que, contrario a lo que hace comúnmente, sólo haga silencio y escuche.

Harry se puso de pie bruscamente –¿Cree que soy un idiota? ¿Piensa que puedo confiar en usted después de todo lo que hizo? En lo que a mi respecta ¡lo único que sale de su boca es veneno! –El de ojos verdes se cruzó de brazos.

Snape gruño, por supuesto esperaba algo como eso. ¿Que más podía hacer un insufrible Gryffindor? ¡Severus sabía que era irrisorio esperar que el mocoso _pensara_! –Lo que le iba a decir era que viera esto.–Severus tendió a Harry un pequeño envase –Tanto el profesor Dumbledore como yo creímos que, cuando llegáramos a este punto en nuestra historia, usted no iba a confiar en mi, así que el director me confió con este frasco y me dijo que se lo entregara cuando fuera pertinente –El Slytherin sintió como Potter le arrebataba el objeto.

Harry sabía qué había en el recipiente, pero dado el lugar en el que se encontraba, no creía que fuera posible ver el contenido. Harry miró a Snape con rencor y en tono afrontado preguntó–¿Y de qué me servirá ahora, si en unos momentos estaré muerto? Además no veo un pensadero cerca, pro-fe-sor –El muchacho siseó la última palabra, asegurándose así que Snape notara todo el desprecio que sentía por él en ese momento.

Snape bufó –¿Con quién cree que esta tratando Potter? –Acto seguido, abrió uno de los cajones del mueble que estaba al lado de la cama y sacó una vasija –¡De prisa! –Ordenó el pocionista.

Harry estaba lleno de dudas, pero ¿que podía perder? Con cuidado vertió el contenido del frasco en el cuenco. Un hilo plateado cayó dentro del pensadero y miró fascinado como las ondas del líquido se propagaban hacia los bordes, luego, sin dudarlo, sumergió su cabeza en la vasija.

Cuando abrió los ojos dentro del pensadero, se vió de pie en la oficina del director en Hogwarts, donde el profesor Dumbledore estaba hablando con Severus Snape y, por sorprendente que pudiese parecer, con Lucius Malfoy.

–Lucius ¿conseguiste hacer las averiguaciones que te pedí? –Pregunto con cansancio el anciano director.

–Si Albus, teniendo en cuenta lo que ya sabíamos con respecto a las horocruxes y lo que he podido sonsacar a varios de los mortífagos de la primera hora, que son parte del círculo interno desde la época de mi padre, se puede decir que lo he confirmado. Es Nagini, el Señor Tenebroso guardó un pedazo de su alma en la serpiente y no creo que sea posible destruirla. La tiene bien protegida –Dijo fríamente el rubio.

–Lo que tenemos a nuestro favor es que es un ser viviente, con intensiones propias. En más de una oportunidad ha dejado a su amo para ir a Dios sabe dónde. No es imposible destruirla, aunque supongo que deberemos dejarla para el final –Intervino Severus.

–¡No!- exclamó el director –Debe ser destruida antes de que Harry se enfrente a Voldemort –Los dos mortifagos hicieron una mueca al escuchar el nombre del Lord.

– Albus, sigues repitiendo que hay que destruir todas las horocruxes antes del último enfrentamiento. Realmente no veo el apuro. Seguramente la serpiente estará allí con el Señor Tenebroso cuando éste enfrente a Potter. Pueden ser destruidos al mismo tiempo. –Al parecer esa parecía una muy buena solución acorde a Snape.

El anciano acarició su barba –Me temo que ese plan no es tan bueno como lo imaginas. A pesar de querer negarlo y de tratar de no ver la realidad, sé donde está el último fragmento de alma de Tom –Los otros dos cambiaron su postura en sus asientos, evidentemente prestando inmutable atención en sus palabras. Harry sabía de la extrema necesidad de saber el paradero del objeto. Sólo una vez identificado podrían ir en su búsqueda y destruirlo. Pero, cómo era que Malfoy y Snape sabían de la misión que Dumbledore le había encargado? No sólo saber de ella. Esta reunión significaba, en realidad, que Malfoy y Snape habían estado ayudando desde hacía ya un largo tiempo! Pero cómo? Por qué? Preocupado con encontrar sentido en la escena que estaba presenciando, estuvo a punto de perderse el último comentario del director.

–Harry, el mismo Harry Potter, es un Horrocrux –Dijo finalmente Dumbledore.

–Albus, déjame asegurarme de no estar malinterpretando tus palabras. ¿Estás diciendo que el Señor Tenebroso debe matar a Potter si queremos ganar esta guerra? –La furia se veía crecer en el semblante del rubio –¡Esa es una locura! Nos estás diciendo que hemos estado cuidando de ese mocoso por años, sólo para mandarlo a una muerte segura, como si su vida no tuviera ningún valor? Esto no tiene sentido ¿Estás escuchando tus propias palabras Albus? – Malfoy estaba actuando como si estuviera esperando el final de una broma.

–Confío en que mi muchacho podrá solucionar esta encrucijada–Dijo simplemente el anciano director.

–Albus, me parece que comenzaré a creer lo que el Señor Tenebroso declara en cada una de sus encuentros con los Mortífagos, que no eres más que un viejo senil, que la edad te ha hecho perder la cordura, ¿Dices que dejarás todo en manos de un mocoso? Pero por supuesto, ahora sí podemos relajarnos y gozar del resto de esta guerra! Gracias Potter, ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí para salvarnos a todos! Por favor, Albus, dinos que tienes un mejor plan que sentarte y esperar que Potter arregle este desbarajuste con el simple hecho de dejarse matar!– Aparentemente Malfoy no dudó un instante en usar sarcasmo e ironía para atacar al profesor. Cuando terminó su discurso se quedó sentado, recostado en el respaldo de su silla, con los ojos entrecerrados y mirando de mala manera al director.

Harry estaba en shock. Como si no fuera suficiente con enterarse de que Snape y Malfoy estaban realmente de su lado, ahora descubría que debía ser destruido por el simple hecho de ser un Horrocrux!

Al parecer la discusión había terminado. Los dos mortifagos se disponían a salir, pero el director pidió a Snape que se quedara un poco más.

Severus se cruzó de brazos y miró a Dumbledore con la misma intensidad que solía mirar a Neville en su clase de pociones, esa mirada que decía, ¿Qué nueva idiotez habrá de ocurrírsele ahora?

–Mi querido amigo, debo pedirte quizás el más grande de todos los favores que jamás te haya pedido –Dijo Dumbledore seriamente.

Snape gruñó –Nada puede ser más grande, o difícil, que cuidar de Potter –Dijo el pocionista con fastidio –Dime lo que necesitas de una buena vez. Como bien sabes, tengo innumerable cosas que hacer –Agregó Snape como si se estuviera cansando de tanto misterio.

Dumbledore respiró profundo –Necesito que me mates –Dijo simplemente, como si fuera cosa de todos los días pedir ser asesinado.

Harry corrió en dirección de Albus ¡Eso era una mentira! Snape estaba manipulando el recuerdo! Esa era la única explicación lógica. No podía ser verdad que Dumbledore le hubiera pedido que lo asesinara.

Fue entonces que los recuerdos de la tragedia en la Torre de Astronomía le vinieron a la mente. Esa noche el director no había suplicado por ayuda, ¡le había rogado a Snape que cumpliera con su palabra y lo matara!

Harry, desesperado, trató de jalar la túnica del director y preguntarle él mismo cómo era que el viejo profesor podía estar tramando semejante locura, pero no lograba más que traspasar la imagen. Derrotado, "El Elegido" bajó la mirada. Un recuerdo. Todo ésto era solamente un recuerdo. Harry sólo estaba observando algo que ya había pasado.

Sin más energía, Harry volvió su atención a Snape, quien se había quedado como en shock –¿Perdón? No creo haberte escuchado bien–Dijo confundido.

El anciano asintió –No escuchaste mal mi querido amigo. Y no me mires como si no hubieras sospechado algo como esto. Desde el momento en que te asigné la clase de Defensa sabías que tendrías que dejar el colegio ¿no es así? –Albus lo miró por sobre sus gafas de media luna

–Si, pero ¡no por algo como ésto! – objetó con un grito el pocionista a la vez que negaba enfáticamente con la cabeza.

Albus sonrió melancólico –Recuerda que hiciste un juramento inquebrantable con Narcisa Malfoy. Si quieres proteger a Draco deberás matarme –Snape le dio la espalda –No podría Albus –El director sonrió –Como decía, si lo piensas fríamente no tenemos otra alternativa. Ya sabes que mis días están contados gracias a mi desafortunado encuentro con el anillo de Riddle. Matarme no sólo te ayudará a ganarte la confianza de Voldemort, quien por desgracia me temo sospecha de ti, sino que aliviarás de una horrible carga a Draco y por consiguiente a Lucius. Severus, necesito que sigas siendo espía para la orden, así como también Lucius –El pocionista seguía negando con la cabeza, aparentemente, por primera vez, incapaz de emitir algún sonido.

Entonces Harry sintió como la imagen se desvaneció y se vió otra vez en la desconocida habitación, cara a cara con su profesor de pociones. El verdadero Snape, sólo asintió y dijo en un tono suave, casi compasivo –Llegó la hora Potter –

Las palabras de Snape resonaron en la mente de Harry. Por extraño que pareciera, no tenía miedo, sólo iba a enfrentar su destino…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota.-<strong>_ ¿Que tal? Por si no se dieron cuenta, si, el final del prologo es de los últimos capítulos jeje… es que me inspire con la escenilla fuerte y no la quise dejar ir jo,jo,jo… en el próximo capitulo verán el enfrentamiento con Voldy. Ya esta listo el cap. Espero para mañana terminar el nuevo cap de convenio matrimonial, espero publicar esta misma semana o junto con el siguiente cap la próxima semana. Gracias por leer y sus reviews!


	3. 2 Cambio de vida para tres

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene violencia y muerte de personajes secundarios. Que lo disfruten!**

**/**

**COMO MUGGLE ENTRE SERPIENTES**

2.- Cambio de vida para tres

_Made in Yatta's Brain_

**OoOoOoO**

Harry sintió como la imagen se desvanecía al mismo tiempo que sacaba la cabeza del pensadero. Había visto más de lo que podía entender. El embrollo en el que Dumbledore los había metido a Harry y los dos Slytherins era difícil de creer, imposible de entender. ¿Entonces era cierto que Snape era un espía, y Malfoy también? ¿La muerte de su querido director había sido planeada por el mismo Dumbledore? No podía ser cierto, todo esto era simplemente increíble.

De inmediato buscó la mirada del verdadero Snape. Necesitaba comprobar que lo que había visto era verdad. El profesor asintió sin mucha ceremonia –Llegó la hora Potter –La calma seguridad en la voz de Snape lo trajo a la realidad. Harry iba a enfrentar su destino.

**O-o**

Harry siguió al pocionista casi corriendo. El hombre caminaba dando enormes zancadas, demasiado rápido para que el joven Gryffindor pudiera seguirle el ritmo. Cansado Harry se detuvo –¡Espere profesor!

Snape volteó a verlo –Potter, permítame informarle que el Señor Tenebroso no_espera_. Hágame un gran favor y apúrese. Ya hemos gastado más tiempo del que teníamos.

Harry, obstinado, no se movió de su lugar y se cruzó de brazos molesto –¿Cómo se supone que pueda enfrentar a Voldemort si ni siquiera tengo una varita?

Snape bufó –Tal vez le parecerá extraño, pero el Señor Tenebroso no le dejará sin un arma. Entienda esto Potter, gracias a usted muchos en el circulo interno han comenzado a desconfiar del poder de su señor, la única manera de recuperar todo es matándolo a usted en un combate aparentemente justo. Esto implica "usted, con varita en mano". Es imperioso que ya no continuemos con este estúpido juego de preguntas y respuestas–Y sin más el Slytherin reanudó sus pasos. Harry no sabía que pensar ¿Cómo derrotar a su mayor rival si no estaba seguro de cómo habría de enfrentarlo?.

**O-o**

Lucius Malfoy estaba parado a un lado del señor tenebroso. Toda su concentración estaba puesta en tratar de no mostrar su nerviosismo, pero sabía que no estaba teniendo el resultado esperado.

–Tranquilo Lucius . Una vez que mate al mocoso te daré una nueva varita – dijo Voldemort acariciando la mejilla de su supuesto seguidor.

El rubio sintió asco al sentir la mano de su señor en su rostro. El menor de sus problemas era su estúpida varita. En esos momentos sólo podía pensar en Potter ¿Qué sería de todos si Potter no lograba derrotar al señor oscuro? ¿Qué sería de Severus y él, más precisamente? –Mi Lord –las palabras de Malfoy fueron interrumpidas con la llegada del invitado de honor. Voldemort caminó al centro con los brazos extendidos y una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

Una vez en la sala lo primero que hizo Harry fue sondear el lugar. No había dónde esconderse. Era una simple habitación sin mas muebles que el trono detrás de Voldemort. Sobre el sillón había un objeto brillante. ¡La espada de Gryffindor! ¿Cómo había llegado a ese endemoniado lugar? Habían sido traicionados una vez más por los duendes? Harry pensó que lo más probable era que uno de los seguidores de Voldemort los haya torturado para hacerse con semejante trofeo. Si no iba a tener acceso a una varita, la espada era una buena opción, si bien por el momento inalcanzable. Los mortifagos habían hecho un círculo dando espacio para la batalla. El único pensamiento que ocupaba la mente de Harry en ese momento era que sin una varita estaba perdido.

–Harry Potter. Me alegra saber que a pesar de su apretada agenda haya podido estar presente el día de hoy –En el fondo, proveniente del círculo de mortifagos, se escucharon murmullos y risas nerviosas –Mis queridos amigos–Riddle miró molesto a sus seguidores, quienes guardaron silencio enseguida –El día de hoy es muy importante, pues es el día en el que "El Elegido", Harry Potter, muere a manos del nuevo gobernante del mundo mágico. Es mejor que esos asquerosos muggles teman, por que después de hoy les espera el mismo futuro que a su salvador ¡C_rucio_! – y así, sin previo aviso, Voldemort atacó al Gryffindor.

Harry sólo se preparó aguantar el increíble dolor que lo atacó, y mentalmente prepararse para el momento en el que pudiera hacerse de una varita.

Primero sintió la maldición imperdonable y luego un dolor tan intenso que supo enseguida que no habría de soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Y cuando Harry pensó que no habría de resistir mucho más, el dolor desapareció.

–Bien, antes de iniciar con este duelo quisiera decir algunas palabras – dijo Voldemort.

Todo fue silencio. Sólo se escuchaba la agitada respiración de Potter, quien estaba intentando recuperarse del ataque –Como saben tengo en mis manos la varita de Albus Dumbledore. Esta no es cualquier varita. Se que todos aquí conocen el cuento de las tres reliquias de la muerte, Bien, sepan que no es sólo un cuento infantil. Ese maldito viejo tenia una de ellas y ahora esta en mi poder, una de las reliquias de la muerte no es otra que la antigua varita de Sauco –Todos los mortifagos aclamaron a su señor, aunque muchos de ellos ignoraban siquiera de qué estaba hablando –Ahora –Prosiguió Voldemort por sobre el ruido que hicieron sus seguidores –El problema es que yo no maté a Dumbledore –¡Severus! –Llamó Voldemort.

El pocionista caminó con paso seguro hasta colocarse a un lado de su señor –Severus Snape fue el responsable de la muerte del viejo director, ¿no es así Potter?

Harry miró a Tom con rencor.

Sin preocuparse por la falta de una respuesta, Voldemort siguió con su soliloquio–Por supuesto que tu sabes, ¿Esa noche estabas en la torre, no es así? Tuviste la dicha de ver morir a ese bueno para nada de Dumbledore, ¿verdad? Como sea, esta varita no me pertenecerá a menos que mate a su dueño y ese dueño suponía debía ser Draco Malfoy –Voldemort hizo un movimiento con sus dedos. Uno de sus mortifagos lanzó un cuerpo al piso. Harry se arrastró para ver de quién se trataba, ¡Draco! ¡Muerto!

–¿Lo mataste sólo porque querías obtener su varita? –Preguntó Harry con una mezcla de incredulidad y odio.

Voldemort sonrió –Un precio bajo. Si la lealtad de ese muchacho fue lo que debió ser, entonces murió como un héroe por nuestra causa. Y si no era así, bueno, ¿a quién le preocupa lo que le pudo haber pasado a un traidor? U padre no demostró poder manejarlo adecuadamente. Es sólo un pequeño sacrificio, ¿no lo crees así Lucius?

Lucius Malfoy estaba de pie. No se movía, su expresión no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Harry no sabia que pensar ¿Es que acaso no le dolía la muerte de su hijo?

–Pero lo mate antes de saber no fue en realidad Draco quien mató al viejo –Voldemort miró al pocionista –Mi querido Severus, esta es una perdida que sí lamentaré ¡Nagini! –La enorme serpiente salió de la nada y se enroscó en el pocionista.

–Una vez que Severus muera la varita me reconocerá como su dueño. No más piedad para mis enemigos ¡este es tu fin Potter! –Voldemort elevó su varita y lanzó la maldición asesina.

¿Este iba a ser su fin? ¿Ni siquiera se le iba a dar la oportunidad de defenderse? ¿Todo se iba a ir a la mierda así de fácil? Harry sintió el golpe de la maldición un destello verde y todo se tornó oscuridad. Al menos le hubiera gustado ver a sus amigos antes de partir, saber que se encontraban con vida, a salvo. Ahora su cuerpo se pudriría junto al de Draco Malfoy y al de Severus Snape.

Lucius no sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer. Su hijo estaba muerto. Junto a él se encontraba el cuerpo del único ser capaz de liberarlo del maldito señor tenebroso Y para completar la escena, Severus estaba luchando por su vida contra la enorme serpiente.

La tenebrosa risa de Voldemort lo sacó de su trance. No tenía una varita, pero las personas que amaba estaban muriendo. Todas sus esperanzas para un futuro mejor se estaban desvaneciendo ante sus ojos. Ya no tenía miedo a morir, o mejor dicho, le quedaba poco por qué vivir. Pero no podía entregar su vida sin haber hecho algo que valiera la pena.

Con el entrenamiento de años de vivir enfrentando peligros, Lucius hizo un rápido recuento de sus posibilidades. La espada de Gryffindor estaba en el trono de Voldemort. Potter estaba muerto. Si mataba a Nagini sería el ultimo horrocrux, solo quedaría Tom Riddle, no mas el señor Tenebroso. Esperaba que fuese suficiente para que alguien al fin lo eliminara.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la espada y de un solo golpe cortó la cabeza de la enorme serpiente. Las lágrimas que había contenido hasta ese momento, hicieron su aparición. Lucius miró a Severus directo a los ojos –Venga a mi hijo– le rogó –mata a Riddle.

Snape no podía entender lo que estaba pasando. Casi como en un sueño vió como Lucius era lanzado en el aire, seguido de un C_rucio_. No podía dejar de mirar como el cuerpo del rubio se convulsionaba. Sabía que las lágrimas en sus ojos no eran causadas por la maldición, sino por lo que ese desgraciado de Lord Voldemort estaba haciendo. El macabro juego había cambiado. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era deshacerse de ese despreciable ser.

Severus atacó a su señor, pero solamente consiguió detener el C_rucio_ contra Lucius –Nunca quise que esto terminara así, Severus. Me duele que dos de mis mejores hombres se revelen en mi contra, pero eso ya no importa. Tu muerte está marcada –dijo Voldemort con un brillo con lujuria en la mirada –pero para Lucius tengo algo mejor en mente.

De sólo imaginar a ese monstruo tocando a Lucius, se le heló la sangre en las venas a Severus. Sabía que no era rival para Riddle, pero no se quedaría a esperar a que lo matara. Apuntó de nuevo con su varita y el rayo verde que lanzó con todo su odio pareció inútil ante el tenebroso hombre de ojos rojos. Solo había conseguido despojarlo de la reliquia de la muerte.

Sorprendido por el ataque, Voldemort sólo atinó esquivar el rayo mortal, perdiendo la valiosa varita. Bufó molesto, pero era realmente irrelevante. Nadie más que Snape podía usarla. Ya que era el actual dueño después de haber matado a Dumbledore. Así que regresó su atención al pocionista –Severus, Severus, ¿acaso pensaste que podías matarme? ¿a mi, a tu señor? –Una cruel sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras asombro y terror transformaban la cara del pocionista.

Eso no era normal en Snape. Tom empezó a girar para ver qué era lo que había impresionado tanto a Severus cuando escuchó una juvenil voz.

–¡_Avada Kadabra_! –Potter estaba de pie, usando una varita que se suponía no podía usar ¿Cómo? La impresión al saber que una vez mas había fallado en matar al mocoso, impidió a Voldemort de toda posible acción.

Snape al fin atinó a reaccionar. No dejaría escapar a esa escoria. Dos "_Avada Kadabras_" le dieron de lleno a la figura del Señor Tenebroso, dejando su cuerpo tirado en el suelo, con sus rojos ojos abiertos, finalmente sin vida.

**O-o**

Harry respiró agitado. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Recordaba haber recibido la maldición asesina y después la oscuridad se había apoderado de su consciencia. Sintió su cuerpo entumecerse y dejó de escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Después le pareció que flotaba en el aire. Una sensación que lo llenó de paz. Le hubiera gustado permanecer en ese lugar para siempre, pero entonces recordó que un pedazo del alma de Voldemort estaba en su interior, si el moría ¿Qué pasaría con su cuerpo? ¿Sería controlado por el pedazo de alma de Tom? Tenía que luchar, despertar. Snape y Malfoy aún estaban luchando.

El Niño que Vivió abrió los ojos de golpe. Enseguida notó que se sentía diferente, pero dejaría los análisis para otro momento. Lo primero que atinó a hacer fue mover sus manos buscando cualquier cosa que le pudiera servir como arma. Entonces la sintió. En el suelo, contra su mano había una varita. Sin titubear atacó a Voldemort.

Harry se dejó caer de rodillas. Estaba apabullado. Se había convertido en un asesino. Miró a su lado, dónde Draco Malfoy yacía muerto. Miró al frente y vió a Snape acercarse al cuerpo inerte de Voldemort, para cerciorarse de que esta vez fuera la última.

–¡Cuidado! –El grito de Lucius alertó a Severus, quien de inmediato levanto escudos protectores.

Los mortifagos que estaban presenciando la escena habían salido del shock. Iban a vengar a su maestro.

Severus corrió para ayudar a Harry, pero fue inútil. El cuerpo del de ojos verdes fue lanzado contra la fría pared, estrellándose, y dejándolo inconsciente. Los enemigos eran más de los que él solo podía manejar, Lucius estaba indefenso sin su varita y Potter más que una ayuda, en ese momento era un blanco fácil. ¿Qué pasaba con la Orden? Por qué tardaban tanto? ¿Acaso creían que era Severus una especie de súper hombre?

Y de pronto una figura apareció detrás de el –¿Necesitas una manita Severus? –Tonks, con una cabellera rosa chillante, como si gritara "atáquenme a mi" estaba a sus espaldas, varita en mano.

Snape gruñó –¿Por que tardaron tanto? –Snape miró en dirección a Lucius, otros miembros de la Orden habían aparecido para ayudar

–Nos detuvieron las barreras que había alrededor del lugar –comentó la Auror mientras bloqueaba una maldición –¡Eran muy poderosas! Bill Weasley estuvo trabajando en ellas más de quince minutos y de pronto desaparecieron –Tonks hizo una pausa para disparar un hechizo hacia donde estaba un grupo de mortifagos –Fue solo entonces cuando pudimos entrar, lo siento –Se disculpó la mujer.

El pocionista resopló. Nada había salido como lo habían planeado, pero al menos el resultado final era el deseado. Supuso que si moría en ese momento ya no habría de importar. Miró de reojo a Potter para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Lupin lo estaba revisando. Una sonrisa lobuna se asomó en su cara, lo que sólo podía significar que el mocoso estaba con vida. Los señores Weasley lo estaban protegiendo. Su trabajo había terminado, lo habían conseguido, al fin…

Tonks escuchó el cuerpo de Severus caer al suelo. El pocionista, al parecer, estaba totalmente agotado. Aurores acababan de llegar, ahora superaban en número a los mortifagos. La situación, se podía decir, estaba bajo control.

**O-o**

Harry abrió los ojos. Sin lugar a dudas se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, después de la infinidad de veces que había visitado el ala del hospital durante su estadía en el castillo, le fue fácil reconocerla de inmediato. Estaba tan cansado, como si hubiese corrido una maratón cargando a Hagrid sobre sus hombros ¿Había sido todo un sueño? ¿En verdad Voldemort estaba muerto? Intentó levantarse, pero le fue imposible. No podía mover ni siquiera un dedo.

–Vaya señor Potter. Veo que ya despertó. Usted es imposible! –Madam Pomfrey lo estaba regañando como era su costumbre –Cuando será el día en el que sólo venga a saludar y no con terribles heridas en su cuerpo? –La mirada retadora de la sanadora lo hizo sentir terriblemente culpable –Al menos –La voz de la mujer se quebró –Al menos me alegra saber que salió de ésta con vida –Dijo con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas–¿Potter, sabes que allá afuera hay toda una celebración?

–¡Cachorro! –Lupin interrumpió a Pomfrey –Me alegra que al fin estés despierto! Ya han pasado dos días dormilón! Creí que te perdíamos! –El licántropo sonrió amablemente –¿Como te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? –Preguntó preocupado.

Harry sonrió –¿Por qué no puedo moverme? –protestó al tiempo que sintió el amargor de una poción que la sanadora le estaba haciendo tragar –Bébala toda, poco a poco ira recobrando la movilidad

–¡Ron, Neville! –Exclamó Harry casi ahogándose con la pócima, estaba un poco preocupado por no saber de sus amigos.

–Aquí estoy, compañero –El pelirrojo sonreía alegre mientras Longbotton saludo con la mano –Mione no tardará, fue por unos libros a la biblioteca. Ya sabes como es, dice que necesita ponerse al corriente –El de ojos verdes sonrió a las palabras del pelirrojo. Su amiga nunca cambiaría.

–Si nos permite, señor Weasley, tenemos asuntos que resolver con el señor Potter –Severus Snape se acercó junto con Lucius Malfoy.

–Profesor ¿lo conseguimos? –Preguntó Harry.

Severus asintió –El Señor Tenebroso ha muerto. Aun así es importante que usted conozca un par de detalle importantes en relación con su futuro inmediato, Potter –Toda la atención del muchacho estaba centrada en el pocionista –No todos los mortifagos fueron capturados y algunos de ellos, como Bellatrix, han jurado matarlo. No sólo a usted, sino a Lucius y a mi también. Es por eso que debo informarle que los tres tendremos que permanecer escondidos por un tiempo –Snape hizo una pausa como para darle tiempo Harry de asimilar lo que le había dicho. Aparentemente lo que seguía no era fácil de decir.

–¿Eso es todo? Puedo permanecer oculto aquí en el colegio ¿no? o Grimuald Place puede…

Lucius interrumpió –¿ Es así de obtuso siempre o sólo ahora porque está convaleciente, Potter? Si se queda en el colegio, va a ser un blanco fácil para cualquiera que sepa como circunnavegar las barreras, las que, dicho sea de paso, han sido comprometidas desde hace ya un tiempo. O por qué cree que Dumbledore le asignó una misión _lejos_ del castillo? Si se va a la casa de los Black no podrá salir de ese lugar, ¿está dispuesto a permanecer encerrado en esa horrible casa? Lamento decirle que nadie en la Orden esta dispuesto a lidiar con su manía de ponerse innecesariamente en peligro. El callejón Diagon será una tentación muy fuerte para usted y su famoso manto de invisibilidad. No estamos dispuestos a correr riesgos. No sobrevivió al innombrable para que un abyecto mortifago lo mate.

Harry abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. Todo lo que Malfoy decía era verdad, pero ¿a dónde podría ir que fuera seguro?

–¿Le molestaría vivir como un muggle? Desde ya le aseguro que no estamos pensado mandarlo a vivir con sus detestables tíos –Fue la pregunta, y la aseveración, del pocionista.

Harry sopesó sus opciones. Los mortifagos eran sangre pura, odiaban todo lo que tuviese que ver con muggles. No se adentrarían a sus detestables terrenos, no sólo por su aversión a todo lo que tuviera que ver con esos seres. También existía el hecho de que no sabrían que hacer ni cómo actuar sin llamar la atención. Eso podría significar una ventaja. Además alejarse de su creciente fama... no estaría mal ¡unas vacaciones!

–Estoy de acuerdo –Malfoy elevó una ceja, mientras que Snape lo miró directo a los ojos como si estuviera tratando de encontrar un dejo de duda en su mirada, casi como desafiándolo a que no hiciera el tomar esta decisión algo tan fácil.

–Correcto- dijo Snape al parecer seguro de que Harry no estaba bromeando.-Saldremos mañana al amanecer, si Madam Pomfrey nos da su aprobación –En un mudo diálogo el pocionista interrogó a la enfermera con una mirada y la sanadora simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

–Un momento –Interrumpió El Salvador

–Severus tiene razón –Reprochó Malfoy –¡Con usted nada es fácil!

Harry siguió hablando sin siquiera demostrar si había escuchado a Malfoy o no –¿Saldremos! ¿Usted me acompañará? Preguntó incrédulo.

Severus bufó, y encuadró sus hombros como si estuviese por enfrentar una tormenta –Por supuesto, viviremos Lucius, usted y yo en el mismo lugar.

Harry no lo podía creer, ¿vivir con esos dos Slytherin? ¡Debía ser una broma! Una muy pesada y mala broma!

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Nota.- pareciera que va lento, pero una vez que estén viviendo juntos la cosa avanzara mas rápido jeje… como les dije es un fic un tanto larguito, espero no mas de 20 cap jajaj XD! Gracias a mi beta por revisar el cap y a ustedes lectores por leer! Son un amor! Nos vemos la próxima semana!<p> 


	4. 3 Una nueva casa muggle

**COMO MUGGLE ENTRE SERPIENTES**

3.- Una nueva casa muggle

_Made in Yatta's Brain_

**OoOoOoO**

Harry no tenia idea de que era lo que iba a ocurrir. Snape le había preguntado si le importaría mucho el tener que vivir como un muggle. Lo que, a decir verdad, no era tan terrible como parecía. No quería que lo malinterpretaran, Harry adoraba el mundo mágico, pero ¿Cuántas veces había deseado ser otra persona? No el estúpido Niño Que Vivió, sino alguien "normal" Y en el mundo muggle el podría ser quien quisiera. Nadie lo conocía. "Vacaciones". Esa fue la palabra que le vino a la mente.

–Estoy de acuerdo – Contestó Potter sin hacer más preguntas. Malfoy elevó una ceja, ¿Por qué habría dicho Severus que lidiar con el insufrible Gryffindor sería una gran problema? Aparentemente el muchacho era sensato y fácil de hacerle ver las ventajas de un buen plan.

Snape no lo podía creer. Miró a Potter intensamente tratando de encontrar el desafío, el reto en esos ojos verdes. No podía ser tan fácil Al ver sólo resolución en el muchacho, dijo –Correcto, saldremos mañana al amanecer, si Madam Pomfrey da su aprobación – Snape miró a la mujer buscando una respuesta y ésta asintió, contenta de saber que su opinión estaba siendo tomada en cuenta.

–Un momento –Interrumpió el Salvador.

–¿_Saldremos_? ¿Usted me acompañará? – preguntó el muchacho.

Lucius sonrió mientras que Severus bufó. Aquí venia la tormenta –Por supuesto, no creerá que lo dejaremos sin protección! La idea es que Lucius, usted y yo vivamos en el mismo lugar.

Harry no lo podía creer, ¿vivir con los dos Slytherins? ¡Debía ser una broma! El rostro de Harry era una oda al agravio –Vencí al mago oscuro más poderoso en los últimos cien años, y ahora me dicen ¡que no puedo cuidarme solo! –Harry se cruzó de brazos.

Ya. Ahora Lucius sabía a lo que el pocionista se refería con eso de rabietas del mocoso Gryffindor –Desgraciadamente señor Potter, el suyo no es necesariamente un argumento sólido. Severus y yo también somos lo suficientemente adultos para cuidarnos, sin embargo los mortífagos que han jurado matarnos no dudarán en usar los trucos más bajos y sucios para lograr sus fines y me temo que, como el tonto Gryffindor que Ud. demuestra ser, ese es el punto de su desventaja –Dijo Malfoy como si se tratase de un discurso político.

Harry abrió la boca e iba a decir algo, pero sabía que nada de lo que dijera iba a ser lo suficientemente "solido" para contra atacar.

–¿Qué hay de Remus? –Dijo al final esperanzado mirando al licántropo quien, hasta el momento, se había mantenido al margen, junto con Ron y Neville.

Snape bufó –Por supuesto, el hombre lobo es perfecto! Sobre todo en las noches de luna llena! –Dijo destilando sarcasmo.

–Harry, ésto lo decidimos entre todos, y creemos que es lo mejor –Dijo Lupin, esperando que sus pocas palabras hicieran comprender a su cachorro.

Harry respiró profundamente –Creo que de haber sido _todos_ los que tomaron esta decisión ¡yo habría estado presente! Ya cumplí con la estúpida misión y desintegré a Voldemort ¿por qué no me dejan vivir en paz y como yo quiera? –la furia era notable en los ojos verdes.

–Potter, Severus y yo no arriesgamos nuestras vidas éstos últimos años ¡para que un inútil mortifago ¡logre matarlo en un golpe de suerte! ¿En verdad cree que no sopesamos todas las opciones? Realmente piensa que es una diversión para nosotros encerrarnos en la misma casa con usted, sin la posibilidad de salir de ella durante todo el tiempo que lleve para que la situación se aplaque y sea seguro aventurarse afuera? El asunto no está en discusión. No es algo que le estemos_ consultando_. Le estamos _informando_ que en cuanto usted esté en condiciones de viajar nos iremos al mundo muggle y eso es todo –Dijo Lucius dando por terminado el asunto.

Harry iba a debatir pero la mirada asesina del rubio lo hizo desistir. Para qué seguir discutiendo si al final iban a hacer lo que se les diera la gana? –¡Bien! –gruñó Harry y tomando la manta se cubrió dándoles la espalda a todos los presentes.

Lupin trató de tranquilizar al chico –Vamos Harry solo será por un corto tiempo, lo que sea que nos lleve atrapar a los mortifagos más peligrosos.

Ron estaba simplemente sin palabras, debía ayudar a Lupin a contentar a su mejor amigo pero ¿cómo?

Hermione hizo su aparición en ese momento –Me dijeron que Harry despertó –La castaña se quedó en silencio al sentir la fea mirada que recibió de todos los presentes. Agachó la cabeza y buscó una respuesta en los ojos de Ron –Ya sabes, luego te cuento –dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Sabía que las cosas no terminarían nada bien.

**O-o**

Madame Pomfrey había dado de alta a Harry esa mañana. El moreno se había ido la Tore de Gryffindor a hacer su maleta. No sin antes recibir instrucciones, las que tenía en sus manos escritas un trozo de pergamino.

_Señor Potter._

_Por favor siga las instrucciones al pie de la letra:_

¿Snape creía que Harry era realmente estúpido? El Gryffindor gruñó, pero continúo leyendo la hoja.

_Empaque sólo lo__que sea__estrictamente necesario.__Limítese a__ropa, zapatos__y a nada más que __lo que pueda__empacar__en una maleta mediana, no hechizada. No__traiga ningún__objeto mágico, salvo su varita._

Harry rodó los ojos. Como si tuviera tantas pertenencias!, Con suerte lograría llenarla hasta la mitad!.

_Vístase con ropa mugle cómoda y trate de no__actuar de manera sospechosa. _

Harry se quedó pensando ¿Acaso Snape no sabía que Hary había sido criado por sus parientes muggles? El no tenia ropas "sospechosas" Si alguien iba a actuar de manera sospechosa o vestir ropas que no fueran lo suficientemente muggle, no iba a ser él, ¡sino Malfoy!

_Diríjase al lago del colegio,__avance__hasta el tercer árbol a la izquierda__del primer arbusto de Enyx violácea. A un metro del tronco encontrara una piedra azul. Queme__estas indicaciones y tome la piedra._

¿Acaso podían ser más paranoicos? Harry tomó su varita y destruyó el pergamino. Se encaminó hacia el jardín de la entrada para ir, desde allí, hacia el lago. Molesto aun Harry pensó que lo mejor era marcharse pronto, sin despedirse de nadie. No quería terminar discutiendo con sus amigos, además se sentía traicionado por ellos, simplemente no se merecían ver lo que habían provocado.

Que tonto había sido al pensar que se libraría de hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad, Harry bufo, prefería las manipulaciones de Dumbledore, esas donde no existía convivencia con Malfoy y no más trato que el académico con Snape.

Harry llegó hasta donde decía la nota, divisó la roca y en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos sintió el jalón. Como siempre que usaba un trasladador sintió un agudo mareo. Pero no hubo necesidad de ayuda en sostenerse. Aterrizó en una pequeña habitación y se dejó caer en una silla ¡Pero que demonios! Estaba sentado en un retrete! Un baño público, de seguro. Se puso de pie, se lavó las manos como para terminar con 'el acto' y se dirigió a la salida.

Una vez afuera examinó el lugar donde había sido tan rudamente trasladado. Parecía un aeropuerto, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? No había alcanzado a dar más de un par de pasos, cuando una mujer rubia lo jaló del brazo. Harry iba a poner resistencia, pero entonces la señora dijo –Vamos Potter, debemos abordar un avión. Severus nos esta esperando –Harry entrecerró los ojos. No reconocía a la mujer ¿Podía confiar en ella?

–Lucía, rápido, toma el equipaje de nuestro hijo. El avión está por salir –Dijo Snape.

Harry elevó una ceja ¿Lucía? Miro a la mujer con más detenimiento. Los ojos grises y el nombre... ¡Lucius! La mujer era Lucius Malfoy! Pero Potter no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Estaba siendo llevado, casi arrastrado por un pasillo y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, había sido empujado dentro de un avión, donde Severus lo obligó a sentarse entre Lucius y él.

El menor miró en todas direcciones ¿A dónde se suponía que iban? Abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando sintió que un liquido amargo era forzado en su garganta. Harry atinó a escupirlo, pero Snape lo evito poniendo una mano sobre sus labios –Trágueselo –Simplemente ordenó el pocionista. Harry, más por reflejo que por miedo, sintió el sabor amargo deslizarse por su garganta y después, todo se oscureció.

**O-o**

Harry abrió los ojos. Estaba frente a una casa. Curioso, miró a ambos lados Las cosas que le pasaban a Harry Potter no podían ser más extrañas –Piensa quedarse parado todo el día dentro del carro o va a entrar a la casa? –dijo una voz de lado suyo.

Harry volteo tan rápido que pensó que su cuello correría riesgo de romperse. La persona que le estaba hablando era Snape, a quien Harry siguió hasta hasta una sala donde Malfoy ya estaba dentro, La casa no se veía del todo mal, pero por la expresión del rubio imagino nada similar a la mansión Malfoy, aunque era bastante espaciosa y los colores claros abundaban, una enorme ventana con cortinas blancas permitía la entrada de la luz del sol, de forma tal que era innecesaria iluminación artificial. Harry estaba dispuesto a discutir las extrañas circunstancias que lo habían llevado a ese lugar, pero en ese momento ya no parecía importar, o quizás era que sabia que no obtendría respuestas, al menos no ese día –¿Dónde está mi habitación? –Se escuchó decir a si mismo casi como si fuera otra persona la que estaba hablando, y de alguna manera eso no lo asombro en lo absoluto.

Snape lo miró desconcertado. Aparentemente esperaba una épica discusión con el insufrible Gryffindor. Lucius sonrió al ver la reacción de Severus –La segunda puerta por ese pasillo –Dijo Lucius apuntando con su dedo la dirección correcta.

Harry, sin decir una palabra más, salió por donde le habían señalado. Una vez en la habitación, observó que, como la sala, estaba decorada en colores claros, las sábanas sobre la cama eran blancas, y todo estaba dispuesto como para poder remodelar a su gusto. Pero todo eso iba a suceder en algún indefinido futuro. En ese momento solo quería tumbarse en la cama y esperar a que el día terminase, lo más pronto posible.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. No tenía manera de saber cómo fue que se había quedado dormido, ni tampoco por cuanto tiempo, pero decidió que ese era un buen momento para explorar su nueva prisión. Salió de su habitación y se dio cuenta de que lo que lo había despertado era música. Al parecer alguien estaba tocando el piano. La melodía era triste, pero muy hermosa. Casi como hechizado, se quedó cerca de su puerta mientras la música inundaba sus oídos. Pero, por supuesto, esta calma no iba a durar mucho tiempo. ¡Maldita curiosidad Gryffindor! Ahora, Harry quería saber quién era el responsable de tan magnífica música.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó descalzo, para hacer el menor ruido posible, lentamente abrió la puerta rogando que las bisagras no rechinaran al intentar salir, despacio emparejo la puerta y camino con cautela y, semi-escudado por lo que restaba de pared, se asomó confiado en que no iba a ser detectado.

La escena que se presentó frente a Potter no era algo que jamás habría esperado ver. Sentado al piano estaba Lucius Malfoy, moviendo sus manos con una gracia que Harry no sabia que fuera posible. La pose casi aristocrática: la espalda recta, hombros hacia atrás, tan solo la mirada bajaba al teclado de vez en cuando. Lo que más conmovió a Harry fue que Snape estaba junto a él y en un gesto casi tierno, colocó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio. Malfoy cerró los ojos al contacto y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

–¿No se por qué te torturas de esta manera? –Dijo Snape en un tono suave, dejando que su mano bajara hacia la espalda de Lucius, acariciándolo con movimientos circulares –¿Qué necesidad tienes de tocar justamente este adagio? Todo estará bien. Piensa que al menos Draco ya no sufre más –Dijo el pocionista susurrando. Se acercó más al blanco rostro y depositó un suave y tierno beso en los carnosos labios de Malfoy.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando ¿Snape y Malfoy? ¿Acaso eran amantes?

Lucius detuvo el beso apartando lentamente al moreno –Potter podría vernos –Dijo con pesar.

Snape gruñó –No me interesa lo que el mocoso vea o pueda pensar –Respondió secamente tratando de reanudar el beso, pero Malfoy volteó el rostro.

–A mi si –Dijo simplemente el rubio y se volteó, reanudando la triste canción de cuna que había estado tocando.

El de ojos verdes pensó que era el momento de la retirada. No quería verse atrapado, Y después de todo, lo que sea que estaba sucediendo era algo sin importancia. Al menos eso fue lo que se dijo a si mismo.

**O-o**

Harry volvió a despertarse. Esta vez la casa estaba en un terrible silencio, por lo que no fue difícil escuchar a su estómago pidiendo alimento. Ese día había salido del colegio sin desayunar, haber ido al Gran comedor hubiera significado tener que enfrentar a sus amigos y no quería desatar una tormenta frente a todos los estudiantes, la verdad era que tampoco era bueno con las despedidas y ahora que estaba un poco mas calmado y podía pensar con sensatez se arrepentía. Tratando de no pensar en la gente que quería y sabía que no iba a ver en un largo tiempo, se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación dispuesto a encontrar la cocina. La casa no era grande, así que no tardó en dar con ella. Era similar a la de la residencia de sus tíos. Acostumbrado después de años de alimentar a su familia, le fue fácil encontrar todo lo que necesitaba. Abrió el refrigerador, y vió con alegría, y algo de alivio, que estaba lleno de comida. ¡_Gracias Merlín!_ pensó. Sacó carne y verduras y buscó el resto de lo que necesitaba en la alacena, que también estaba llena de comestibles, por lo menos suficiente como para un mes.

Prendió el fuego de la estufa y se puso a cocinar. Un ruido le hizo voltear y se vio frente a frente con la cómica figura de Lucius Malfoy, sonrojado por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar su estómago al delatar su presencia.

Harry le dió la espalda y movió la carne para que no se quemara –¿Apetece comer carne con patatas? –Preguntó.

Lucius se recompuso –Si, seguro. –Se acerco y se sentó en una silla a esperar la comida. –Gracias –agregó como si la idea de agradecerle algo a alguien le diera indigestión.

Harry sirvió dos platos de carne asada con patatas fritas y salsa de tomate, un poco de verduras al vapor y terminó el servicio con dos vasos de jugo de calabaza.

Lucius acostumbrado a siempre ser servido lo mejor, pudo distinguir enseguida, por el aroma, que la comida iba a ser sabrosa y se le empezó a hacer agua la boca. Confiado tomó un bocado... ¡Por Merlín! O en verdad moría de hambre o esa era la carne mas deliciosa que había probado en mucho tiempo.

Ahora debía de actuar de manera certera para tener acceso a esa deliciosa comida tres veces al día. El rubio se aclaró la garganta –Escuche Potter –Se detuvo por un segundo. Eso había sido rudo, pero no ganaba nada con lloriquear sobre la leche derramada –Se que traerlo en contra de su voluntad podría resultar en una eterna discusión, pero quiero que sepa que no soy su enemigo. Deseo hacer una tregua con usted.

Harry entrecerró los ojos –Bien. En otras palabras, lo que ofrece es no actuar como el perfecto cretino que es ¿a cambio de qué? –Dijo destilando sarcasmo.

Lucius sonrió, no iba a caer en las provocaciones de un muchachito –Creo, señor Potter, que usted basa su opinión sobre mi persona en verdades a medias y malentendidos. Me parece que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos. No lo que creemos que el otro es o deja de ser, sino quienes realmente somos. –Dijo de manera seductora

Harry rodó los ojos –Claro, supongo que nunca tuvimos tiempo. Digo, entre diarios demoniacos, insultos hacia la familia Weasley, persecuciones, por esferas con profecías y por supuesto, su varita apuntando en mi cuello no es la mejor manera de llegar a conocerlo –Reclamó el moreno

–Puesto así, en blanco y negro, como suelen hacer los de la honorable casa de Gryffindor, obviamente suena horrible. Le ruego que recuerde que mi puesto de espía de la Orden, y, por consiguiente mi necesidad de aparentar para no ser descubierto –Se defendió el rubio

–Y no le costó mucho trabajo ¿verdad? –Casi gritó Potter

Lucius supo que si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora, no obtendría esas tres comidas diarias –Mire- dijo en tono más conciliador- Se que ésta es una situación difícil y nuestra convivencia no ha sido la más placentera. Pero ahora no hay mas Señor Oscuro y mi intención, ahora como lo ha sido siempre, no es lastimarle. Nunca lo fue, se lo aseguro. –Remarcó Lucius. E iba a seguir hablando cuando Harry lo interrumpió...

–No piense, ni por un segundo, que confiaré en usted. Por mas espía de la orden que haya sido, para mi usted sigue siendo tan Slytherin como Snape, por lo que dudo que vaya a hacer algo sin recibir un pago. Quiero que me diga su precio. La única manera de hacerle cumplir el trato es la amenaza de quitarle su premio cuando no cumpla con su palabra.

Lucius se quedó perplejo –Tres comidas al día –Dijo simplemente.

Harry sonrió burlón –¿Eso es todo lo que va a pedir? ¿Comida? –Se burló el Gryffindor.

Lucius frunció el ceño –Hablando de los preconceptos que Ud. tiene con respecto a mi persona, como ya le he dicho, muchos de ellos son erróneos, pero hay algunos que no lo son. No puedo negar que, soy un sangre pura, y que he vivido siempre rodeado de elfos domésticos. Mi educación me permiten reconocer una comida de buena calidad, como lo es la que usted me ha servido. Pero es esa misma crianza la que no me ha capacitado para preparar siquiera un tentempié. Así que acá estoy, mis opciones son pasar nuestro tiempo en este lugar hambriento, o hacer una tregua y obtener mi alimento de sus hábiles manos.

–Esta bien, puedo preparar dos porciones. Pero si en algún momento me ofende o trata de dañarme, tenga por seguro que ni siquiera le calentare agua para té, ¿Trato? –Dijo Harry extendiendo la mano.

Lucius le dió un buen apretón –Trato –Sonrió encantado el Slytherin.

_¡Uno menos del cual preocuparse! _pensó Harry. Eso fue antes de que Malfoy lo jalara contra su cuerpo y le plantara un impetuoso beso en los labios.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Nota.- Si, ya viene un poco mas el coqueteo y esas cosas, solo que debo advertir que en el próximo capitulo los juntare, pero será mas para platicar jeje… y es que necesito que sepan de como va la situación y pues un poco de discusiones (que eso me encanta) y después me iré de lleno en la trama romanticona jo,jo,jo… Por cierto sigue en Flash Back.<p>

Gracias a mi beta Claudia eres un amor espero que tu regalo vaya como lo deseabas.

Y mis lectores gracias por apoyar la historia y dejar un lindo review! Nos vemos la próxima semana… Espero jeje…


	5. 4 Malas intenciones

**COMO MUGGLE ENTRE SERPIENTES**

4.- Malas intenciones

_Made in Yatta's Brain_

**OoOoOoO**

Lucius Estaba complacido. Había logrado engatusar a Potter. Ahora necesitaba saber que tanta nobleza Gryffindor tenía el muchacho.

–Está bien, puedo preparar dos porciones cada vez que cocine. Pero si en algún momento me ofende o trata de dañarme, tenga por seguro que no cocinaré mas para usted, ¿Trato? –Dijo Harry extendiendo su mano. Harry esperaba que con esa tregua las cosas fueran, al menos, un poco tolerables.

Lucius le dió un buen apretón –Trato –Sonrió encantado el Slytherin.

Harry se sintió aliviado, mas no lo demostró. _Una preocupación menos_. Tres comidas al día eran un precio muy bajo a pagar por la tranquilidad que le proporcionaría no tener que preocuparse acerca de lo que hiciera Malfoy. Lo que no se esperó fue que el Slytherin lo jalara y le plantara un beso en la boca.

El Gryffindor se quedó paralizado. Los labios del rubio eran suaves y tibios. Ahora entendía por que Snape había intentado un acercamiento…

¡Snape!

Harry trató de usar toda su fuerza para separarse lo más rápido posible de Malfoy, empujándolo.

–¿¡Qué se cree que está haciendo! –Reclamó el menor, mientras se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de su mano –Sólo por lo que acaba de hacer ¡puede ir olvidándose de la cena! – Harry sabía que era infantil expresarse de esa manera, pero ya estaba dicho y poco sentido tenía ahora tratar de retractarse.

Lucius sonrió en una forma muy cautivadora –Sólo le estaba agradeciendo la comida, ya que la que acabo de disfrutar no estaba en el trato.

–No me interesa que me agradezca con besos y arrumacos…

–¿Arrumacos dice? –Le interrumpió Lucius –Eso se puede arreglar.

La sensual mirada del rubio incomodó a Harry. Podía ver como el hombre, lentamente, se acercaba a él y lo único que se le ocurrió fue retroceder. Malfoy estaba en una relación con Snape, de eso el Gryffindor estaba seguro. Y aunque el beso que había recibido no había sido desagradable, el muchacho no deseaba problemas con el pocionista –No se le ocurra tocarme de nuevo –El labio inferior de Harry tembló ligeramente y de pronto sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente ¿Acaso tenía miedo? Sus piernas toparon con una mesa, desesperadamente buscó en su bolsillo su varita, tratando de encontrar una manera de defenderse del ataque del Slytherin. Ya con la varita en la mano, la aferró fuertemente y apuntó con ella al rubio –No se acerque ni un paso más –Advirtió el de ojos verdes.

Lucius levantó las manos –Tranquilo Potter, estoy desarmado –Malfoy intentó dar un paso más –Sólo quería un abrazo – agregó mientras Harry le seguía apuntando al cuello.

–No se burle de mi Malfoy –advirtió Harry.

El rubio frunció el ceño. Su actuación había sido perfecta, ahora era el momento perfecto para hacerse pasar por la victima –¿Acaso cree que no me sentí ofendido con esa tontería acerca de los besos y arrumacos? Sólo fue un simple beso y nada más. No se repetirá, se lo aseguro. A menos claro, que me lo pida –Dijo esto último con la voz ronca.

Harry estaba un poco confundido, pero no había bajado la varita ni un centímetro. Malfoy podía ver lo fácil que iba a ser manipular al muchacho. Sólo unos días más y tendría al Gryffindor comiendo de su mano.

–¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –La grave voz de Snape hizo que Harry dudara a sobre dónde apuntar. Se sentía acorralado entre las dos serpientes, ¿En qué habían estado pensando sus amigos cuando lo mandaron a vivir con esos dos?

–Baje su varita Potter –Ordenó el profesor sin siquiera levantar el tono.

Harry dudó por unos instantes respecto a obedecer o no. Al final suspiró cansinamente y guardó la varita en su bolsillo. Decidió no quedarse en la cocina ni un segundo más. Dispuesto a retirarse lo antes posible de la presencia de los otros dos, usó la mesa para darse impulso y ya estaba camino a la puerta cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Snape.

–¡Deténgase Potter! Es imperativo que hablemos los tres –Harry actuó como si no hubiera escuchado. Snape se precipitó y lo agarró del brazo.

–¡No me toque! –Gritó el Gryffindor.

El pocionista lo liberó –Entonces atienda cuando le hablan. –Dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible. Estaba claro que el muchacho estaba alterado y gritarle solo empeoraría las cosas

–Lo mejor sería sentarnos a la mesa. –Propuso el rubio con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. Había notado la reacción de Potter al ser tocado por Severus. Sin lugar a dudas su beso había afectado al sentimental Gryffindor ¡Por Salazar! La fortuna le estaba sonriendo. Ya tenía con qué, mejor dicho con quién entretenerse en su exilio muggle.

Harry bufó, pero se fue a sentar. Quizá lo mejor fuera poner las cosas en claro de una buena vez.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que los tres se miraron unos a otros sin decir palabra. Snape aún no sabía lo que había pasado entre Lucius y el mocoso, pero estaba seguro de que lo averiguaría.

–Como todos saben –Comenzó Snape a explicar –Estamos en este pequeño problema por culpa de los leales mortifagos que escaparon –El pocionista hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta.

–¿Profesor podría hacernos el favor de ir al grano? –Dijo Harry sin importarle mostrarse impaciente.

Severus entrecerró los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda para evitar que su fastidio explotara en la cara del Gryffindor. Estaba claro que la convivencia iba a ser aún más difícil de lo que sospechara en un principio –Estamos en el mundo muggle. Como ya lo habláramos antes de tomar la decisión de escondernos, por nuestra propia seguridad vamos a tener que regirnos por ciertas reglas, y para que esto de ocultarnos en el mundo muggle de resultado, estas reglas han de ser inquebrantables. Primero y principal, nada de magia a no ser que estemos en peligro de muerte. Y con esto me refiero a que, a no ser que tengamos a uno de esos mal nacidos prácticamente encima, no quiero ni ver una varita. –Harry pareció querer protestar o decir algo. Snape simplemente lo ignoró y miró a Lucius –Sé que contigo no habrá problemas en este sentido, después de todo el señor tenebroso rompió la tuya –Potter miró boquiabierto a Malfoy, quien parecía imperturbable.–Así que la advertencia es más que nada para usted, Potter. Por este motivo, también, esta semana no habrá salidas para ninguno de ustedes dos. Tenemos más que suficientes víveres…

–¿Por qué no podemos salir y usted sí? –Interrumpió Harry saliendo de su trance.

–Un mago sin varita y un chiquillo que ni siquiera terminó el colegio... Qué habrían de hacer cualquiera de ustedes dos de ser atacados? Ni siquiera son capaces de verificar la seguridad del lugar sin exponerse innecesariamente a posibles peligros. De eso es, precisamente, de lo que me encargaré los próximos días –Aclaro el pocionista.

Maldito, tenía toda la razón y Harry sabia que no podía objetar –¿Y por qué no se nos permite la magia? Sólo porque Malfoy no tenga varita no sig…

Malfoy se puso de pie muy molesto –¡Estamos en el mundo muggle por una razón Potter! No es solamente el hecho de que es el tipo de lugar que les es menos familiar a esos energúmenos. La idea es que les sea imposible rastrearnos. Si usáramos nuestra magia ellos serian capaces de localizarnos con facilidad. ¿Entiende que hasta el uso de un simple "Lumos" haría que una manada de mortifagos aparezca frente la casa? Usted está familiarizado con esa clase de hechizos ¿no es verdad?

Harry se quedó serio por unos segundos. Claro que sabía de lo que estaban hablando. Cuando habían estado en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, la sola mención de Voldemort había alertado a esos malditos, de manera tal que habían sido encontrados con facilidad, incluso en zonas de mucho transito muggle.

–Entiendo–Dijo derrotado el joven –Nada de magia entonces.

Lucius volvió a ocupar su asiento y Severus continuó hablando –Una vez que me asegure de que la seguridad de la ciudad y de la casa son aceptables, no habrá problemas en que cualquiera de los tres salgamos, mientras que tomemos las debidas precauciones. Siempre en parejas o los tres juntos. No los quiero solos. Recuerden que son un blanco fácil –Snape esperaba haber terminado por el momento, pero como siempre, en situaciones en las que incumbían a Potter, se equivocó.

–Si esos mortifagos son tan inteligentes como dice, ¿qué les impide esperar a que usted salga para atacarnos a nosotros, los pobres indefensos, aquí en la casa? –Dijo con mofa el menor.

El pocionista elevó una ceja –El que no podamos usar magia no significa que no podamos usar pociones. Teniendo en cuenta su capacidad y conocimiento al respecto, era mucho esperar que un idiota como usted, que apenas si logra que su caldero no explote cada vez que intenta preparar la más simples de las pócimas, siquiera haya pensado en esto –El pocionista puso la sonrisa mas cínica que pudo.

Harry se iba a levantar y a demostrarle lo que un idiota sin magia podía hacer, pero fué interrumpido.

–Es una poción que se esparce en las entradas de las casas: puertas, ventanas chimeneas... ya sabe, todo lugar que de acceso al interior de la casa. La poción contiene nuestra sangre, por lo que sólo permitirá nuestra entrada. Es una protección que normalmente ya no se usa. Es parte del conocimiento que los mal llamados "magos oscuros", sólo porque aún tenemos conocimiento de los usos y costumbres tradicionales, todavía conservamos. Dudo que sus amigos aprobaran de su uso. Después de todo es "magia de sangre", el tipo de magia negra más temida y rechazada- Explicó Malfoy siendo apenas capaz de esconder la furia que le causaba tener que explicarse frente a quien sabía no habría de entender la sutil diferencia entre abrazar las tradiciones de sus antepasados y adherirse a las enseñanzas de un psicópata. Los últimos años le habían demostrado que la gente en general ponía a ambos conceptos en la misma bolsa –Hoy en día este tipo de defensas están consideradas obsoletas. Y lo son, cuando se la compara con las invocadas que han sido creadas desde la edad media, cuando esta poción fue creada y era usada a diario. Pero no por eso es menos efectiva y de seguro, al menos, nos alertará del peligro –Terminó de aclarar Malfoy y se sentó en lo que Harry interpretó como una actitud entre abatido y beligerante.

–¿Tiene alguna otra duda Potter? –Dijo el pocionista tratando de hacer notar en sus palabras la molestia que le causaba tener que contestar tanta pregunta.

Harry negó con la cabeza –¿Puedo irme? –El menor sólo tenía deseos de alejarse de las serpientes para poder digerir el plan.

Snape sólo movió su mano dándole a entender que podía retirarse.

**O-o**

La casa estaba en silencio. Snape sonrió con malicia. Le había dicho a Lucius que necesitaba hablarle en privado. Una vez que el rubio se detuvo en su habitación lo dejó entrar y cerró la puerta con llave.

–¿Qué era eso tan importante que no pudimos discutir en la sala? –Preguntó Malfoy.

El rubio fué lanzado con brusquedad hacia la pared. En cuanto se estrelló contra ella, el cuerpo de Severus se apoyó contra el suyo, restregándose, frotando cada centímetro de sus cuerpos contra el del otro. El cuello blanco fue asaltado por los besos y las mordidas desesperadas del moreno. Lucius sólo pudo soltar un gemido, pero era consiente de que lo que ambos deseaban tan desesperadamente no era correcto. No en la situación en la que estaban. No con Potter al otro lado de la pared. Los labios del pocionista fueron subiendo hasta mordisquear la suave oreja –No me rechaces Lucius –Le susurró, produciendo un estremecimiento en de ojos gris –Lo necesitamos ¡Por Salazar, yo lo necesito!

El moreno comenzó a forcejear para desabotonarle la camisa, pero Malfoy intentaba resistirse –¡Espera! –Dijo inútilmente

–Recuerda Lucius, si te rompo la ropa no podre repararla con mi varita –Amenazó el moreno.

–¡No quiero que Potter se entere! –Dijo el rubio.

–Se va a enterar tarde o temprano –El pocionista continuó desabotonando.

–Prefiero que sea tarde a temprano –El rubio le detuvo las manos de Severus y lo miró con ojos que expresaban tanto la inflexibilidad de su decisión como el deseo que sentía.

–Lucius no me obligues a violarte. ¿Preferirías que Potter se entere de esa manera? –El rubio se quedó callado y Snape sonrió –Aunque con tu amiguito cooperando de esta manera, no creo que el acto sea considerado una violación –El moreno dió unos golpecitos, jugueteando, a la entrepierna del rubio.

–¡Esta bien! –Concedió Lucius –Pero vamos a la otra habitación.

Severus frunció el ceño –Eso no está a discusión, no nos podemos permitir algo como eso. No puedo bajar la guardia en un lugar tan alejado del mocoso.

–¿Y tener sexo no es bajar la guardia? –Reclamó el aristócrata.

–Necesitamos un momento de relajación o me temo que no podré estar preparado en caso de algún "incidente" –Severus tomó los labios de su amante. ¿Por qué había mencionado algo como eso? Lucius sabía de la excitación que le producía tener sexo en situaciones de peligro, sabía que le hacía perder la cabeza! Por supuesto que los estaba dejando expuestos a todos, pero necesitaba poseer ese elegante cuerpo o simplemente moriría. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas y necesitaba un desahogo. Y Lucius lo necesitaba también. El cuerpo de Lucius aún estaba tenso –Si no quieres que Potter se entere, lo único que tienes que hacer es no gritar –Agregó el pocionista mientras se arrodillaba frente al rubio para tomar el túrgido miembro en su boca.

**O-o**

Harry se había ido a su cuarto aún molesto. Encerrado y sin magia! Nunca imaginó que iba a haber algo peor que vivir con los Dursleys, pero no contó con la posibilidad de vivir de la misma manera, esta vez con dos serpientes. _¿Por qué siempre llueve sobre mi?_ Pensó el de ojos verdes mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

Tratando de relajarse, dejó su mente en blanco por unos segundos. De pronto una idea lo golpeó. Se puso de pie y buscó en su maleta. Estaba seguro de que lo había traído consigo... por fin encontró el objeto que estaba buscando. Era una especie de oreja, cortesía de los gemelos Weasley. Era uno de los pocos artefactos que los mellizos habían inventado que no requerían de magia para funcionar. Era sólo un objeto que ayudaba a amplificar el sonido. Sabía que esos dos Slytherins estaban tramando algo y ya había encontrado la manera de que no lo dejaran afuera ¡Ya no habría más secretos entre ellos!

Harry notó que Malfoy había entrado a la habitación de Snape, así que se sentó en el suelo y colocó la especie de oreja junto a la pared esperando escuchar las voces de los dos hombres. Sabía que había perdido mucho tiempo, pero todavía había posibilidad que enterarse de algo, aunque no fuera mucho.

El de ojos verdes se quedo congelado al escuchar la voz del pocionista. ¿Era su imaginación o parecía sensual? Era como un susurro, ¿Acaso con el viaje las malditas orejas se habían descompuesto? Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse para ver si el sonido mejoraba. Entonces escucho un gemido.

Asustado se quitó el artefacto del oído lanzándolo lejos. Lo miró rebotar en el suelo ¿Había escuchado bien? Tenía que ser una broma ¿Snape con voz sensual? ¿Malfoy gimiendo? ¿Acaso ellos estaban…? Una mueca de desagrado se formó en el rostro juvenil. Tenía que ser una broma. Había escuchado mal, esa era la única explicación razonable. Seguro, habían estado muy acaramelados junto al piano, pero de ahí a...¡Ellos simplemente no podían estar teniendo sexo!

De golpe le vino a la mente la imagen de Malfoy besándolo y miró nuevamente el invento de los gemelos. Maldita curiosidad Gryffindor!

Harry se colocó el artefacto junto a la oreja y el otro extremo junto a la pared y entonces sus oídos se inundaron de gemidos y jadeos. Malfoy parecía estar pasándola muy bien, no dejaba de gemir y de cuando en cuando exclamaba cosas como "Oh si" "Por Salazar" "Me encanta" "Házmelo más duro". Duro se estaba poniendo Harry con tales sonidos! Decididamente tenía que abandonar esta nueva aventura y dejarlos follar en paz! Pero el deseo, la lujuria, ganó la batalla. Harry se desabrochó el pantalón y sacó su adolorido miembro que estaba completamente erecto. Comenzó a masajearse fantaseando con la sensual escena que se imaginaba transcurría en la habitación aledaña. ¡Hasta los gruñidos de Snape le parecían eróticos! Aceleró un poco el ritmo de su mano. Necesitaba terminar rápido.

Un grito ronco de Lucius fue lo último que necesito para sentir la humedad de su semen derramándose sobre su mano. Respirando aún agitado no pudo evitar escuchar la voz de Malfoy –Si Potter se entera de esto Severus, te juro que... –Las palabras se ahogaron en lo que Harry supuso fue un beso.

El Gryffindor se puso de pie con el corazón latiéndole como si hubiera corrido un maratón, ¿Cómo iba a mirar a la cara a esos dos después de lo que había hecho? Simplemente no lo podía creer. ¿Qué demonio lo había poseído? ¡Se había corrido con sólo escuchar sus voces!

Harry suspiró en resignación. Sin duda, la convivencia con las serpientes no iba a ser para nada sencilla.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Nota.- Kyyaaa lo se, disculpen me tarde solo un poco mas de lo esperado, mucho trabajo, pero el fic va caminando! Cuando menos se lo esperen Lucius va a convencerlo de hacer el trió jajajaj XD! Quiero agradecer a mi beta Claudia que a pesar de estar malita pudo revisar el fic! Eres la mejor!<p>

Y a los lectores muchas gracias por su apoyo! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	6. 5 Labores domesticas Parte I

**COMO MUGGLE ENTRE SERPIENTES**

5.- Labores domesticas Parte I

_Made in Yatta's Brain_

**OoOoOoO**

Después del espectáculo de sonidos que lo habían llevado a hacerse "eso" con su mano, Harry había decidido que lo mejor era irse a dormir y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado. La mera idea de las imágenes que se había imaginado todavía le hacían sonrojarse y molestarse consigo mismo.

Había estado recostado en su cama y dando vueltas, sin poder dormir, por más de una hora cuando decidió que ya estaba harto de esperar a que Morfeo tuviese compasión de él. El hecho de que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos le venía a su mente la imagen de Lucius besándolo, sólo ayudaba a su determinación de mantenerlos abiertos. A eso debía agregarle la frustración, y también la excitación, que le producía su imaginación generando imágenes de un Malfoy con la cara sonrojada y repitiendo una y otra vez los sonidos eróticos de Snape. Fué entonces que se dió cuenta de que tenía el deseos de ser él quien produjera tanto placer en el rubio y no ese grasiento profesor.

¿Con qué cara iba a ver a Malfoy en el desayuno? La angustia comenzó a crecer y junto con ella, la desesperación. Cuando miró el reloj y vió que ya era pasada la medianoche se terminó de convencer que esa noche no iba a dormir.

O-o

La mañana no se presentó mucho mejor para Harry. Con mucho sueño y unas enormes ojeras, evidencia de su mala noche, el joven se apresuró a llegar a la cocina. Hizo unos huevos revueltos con pan tostado y dejó una generosa porción para el rubio en la sartén, sobre la estufa.

Harry había decidido salir de la cocina lo más pronto posible, así que se sirvió su porción en un plato y se fué a su habitación. Mientras andaba sigilosamente por el pasillo, una vocecilla en su interior le iba repitiendo "¿Y crees que evitar a Malfoy solucionará tu problema?" Harry gruñó bajito. Por supuesto que hacer eso no iba a solucionar las cosas. Pero actuando de esta manera, al menos ganaba un poco del tiempo que, sin lugar a dudas, necesitaba para asimilar lo que había pasado y para dejar que todo se enfriara.

Lucius se despertó esa mañana sintiéndose deliciosamente relajado. Buscó con su cuerpo a Severus, pero no lo encontró. El moreno seguramente se había levantado temprano dejándolo sólo con un poco del calor que compartieran la noche anterior y su aroma impregnado en las sabanas. Aún sin estar del todo lúcido, el rubio escuchó ruidos en la cocina. Sin dudas Potter estaba preparando comida. Sabiendo que el desayuno no estaba listo, decidió darse un baño antes de presentarse en el comedor. Después de una refrescante ducha se vistió, Antes de salir de su habitación se miró en el espejo, el que le devolvió una impecable imagen. Lucius sonrió orgulloso. Aún en ese maldito mundo muggle y con esa incómoda ropa, no debía olvidar que continuaba siendo un Malfoy y como tal, no podía perder su glamour. Una vez contento con su indumentaria se fué directo a la cocina. Un desayuno agradable con el chico, durante el cual quizás habría de hacerlo sonrojar un par de veces, sería divertido y una manera muy agradable de continuar con un día que había empezado de una forma tan satisfactoria.

Al llegar, Lucius no esperó encontrar la cocina vacía. _¿Y Potter?_ _¿Era posible que el chico siguiera molesto? _Si ese era el caso, no había mucho que él pudiera hacer. Al menos le había dejado comida, la que todavía estaba caliente, si bien no estaba servida. Y hasta había café en la cafetera! El rubio supuso que Severus lo habría preparado antes de partir, ya que era una de sus bebidas favoritas y Lucius no había nunca visto al Gryffindor tomar otra cosa que no fuera té.

El Slytherin tomó un plato y se sirvió una buena porción de huevos y un par de tostadas Como ya lo había demostrado anteriormente, las dotes culinarias de Potter eran excelentes. La comida era deliciosa! Lucius estaba disfrutando del aromático brebaje en el momento que Snape entró al comedor.

–Algo huele bien –Dijo el pocionista mientras miraba el plato casi vacío del rubio.

Lucios sonrió –¿Olvidaste algo? De no ser porque tu calma me indica lo contrario, tu pronto retorno me hubiera hecho pensar que nos descubrieron.

–¿Tú sabes cocinar? –preguntó Severus, quien parecía no haber prestado atención al discurso del rubio. Toda su atención seguía concentrada en los restos de comida.

–¿Quieres probar? –Ofreció el rubio elevando una ceja.

Snape se recompuso –No, yo comí algo antes de salir. Sólo regrese por un poco de poción multijugos. La ciudad parece libre de magos y quiero aventurarme un poco más lejos de lo que he inspeccionado hasta ahora. Pero necesito un mejor disfraz, ya que no quiero tener que aparecerme aquí si tengo algún problema. No quiero correr riesgos innecesarios –Snape guardó silencio mientras veía como Lucius balanceaba un poco de su desayuno en el tenedor, provocándolo.

–¿En verdad no quieres probarlo? –Dijo el rubio intentando aparentar inocencia.

Severus se cruzó de brazos sin perder de vista el bocado. Si sabía tan bien como él creía y Lucius estaba dispuesto a compartir ¿Quién era él para negarse? –Solo una probada –Dijo separando sus labios para dejar que Lucius introdujera el bocado en su boca.

**O-o**

Harry estaba pegado a la puerta de su habitación. La casa estaba muy silenciosa, ¿Ya habría terminado Lucius de comer? Consideró volver a usar el invento de los gemelos Weasley, pero de sólo pensarlo se puso rojo, así que, dejando esa la idea de lado, decidió salir a investigar. Espió el pasillo por la hendija de la puerta. Parecía no haber nadie. Salió, asegurándose de estar descalzo para no hacer ruido y se asomó al comedor. Fue entonces que vió a Snape comiendo lo que Lucius le ofrecía.

¡Maldito Lucius! ¿Cómo se atrevía a usar su comida para fines románticos con Snape? De pronto Harry se sintió muy molesto. El insufrible Slytherin bien podía olvidarse del almuerzo, y de la cena también!

La voz de Snape detuvo sus pensamientos –¿Por qué estoy sufriendo comiendo comida en latas cuando sabes hacer algo tan delicioso? –Reclamó el pocionista.

Harry se quedó asombrado ¿Snape había dicho que su comida era deliciosa? ¿Snape elogiándolo? No lo podía creer! Debía de estar soñando!

Lucius sonrió –Si me lo propusiera, estoy seguro de ser capaz de preparar algo tan delicioso. Pero, vamos Severus, tú me conoces mejor que nadie. Ese no es mi estilo –El rubio miro burlón al pocionista, quien a pesar de tratar de mantener su invariablemente imperturbable rostro, no pudo ocultar el dejo de incredulidad y duda en sus oscuros ojos.

–¿Potter? –Fue todo lo que consiguió decir Snape.

Malfoy se puso de pie –Si trataras bien al chico estoy seguro de que tú también podrías tener acceso a éstos manjares, a diario.

Snape gruñó –¡No pienso unirme a las huestes de consentidores del mocoso! Créeme cuando te digo que ya tiene suficientes aduladores sin que yo me sume a ellos! –Exclamó el profesor.

Lucius negaba divertido con la cabeza –El no es James, Severus. Tienes que tratar de dejar de medir a Harry con la misma vara que solías medir a su padre. Lo único que me pidió a cambio de la comida fue que no hubieran más insultos o humillaciones. Y es inteligente de su parte tratar de conseguir llegar a un acuerdo. En la situación en la que nos encontramos una tregua es la mejor estrategia. Tú deberías intentar hacer el mismo trato con él.

El pocionista le dió la espalda –No tengo tiempo para tonterías, debo irme– dijo Severus encaminándose a la cocina. Seguramente para usar la puerta trasera que allí se encontraba.

Lucius rodó los ojos, tomó su plato con los restos del desayuno y siguió a Snape, dejo el plato en una mesa junto a la estufa y dio media vuelta, aguardó junto a la puerta y no tardó mucho en ver como una sombra se acercaba a la estufa. Sigilosamente, él también se acercó.

–Has el trato con el chico –Le regañó Lucius a Severus cuando lo atrapó con las manos en la masa, o mejor dicho, con las sobras de Lucius en la boca.

Severus consideró salvar el poco de la dignidad que le quedaba y salir por la puerta con la cabeza en alto, pero lo pensó mejor. El hambre y lo delicioso de la comida ganaron la batalla. Se sirvió en un plato lo que quedaba de los huevos, dejando limpio el sartén y empezó a comer tratando de mostrar todo el enojo posible.

Lucius sonrió, Snape se mostraba siempre duro e impasible ante los demás, pero él sabía la verdad de lo que había en el corazón del pocionista. Lucius era uno de los pocos, si no la única persona, que conocía cuánto y con qué intensidad Severus era capaz de amar, y también de los extremos a los que podía llegar para defender a los que amaba.

**O-o**

La hora de la cena se acercaba y Harry estaba seguro de no poder seguir evadiendo al rubio _¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? _ Tomó todo el aire que le fue posible y lo liberó de golpe, buscando relajarse un poco. Necesitaba calmarse. Había pasado por cosas peores, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Por ¡Merlín! El era "Harry Potter, El Niño Que Vivió" Había derrotado al peor Mago Oscuro de las últimas décadas, ¡dos veces! Seguro podía hacer enfrentar a Malfoy!

Inspiró profundamente otra vez y esta vez dejó escapar el aire de a poco. Con resolución salió al pasillo y se dirigió directo a la cocina, tratando de ignorar al rubio quien estaba sentado en la sala, con el periódico en la mano. Una vez en "su territorio", se apresuró a empezar a cortar vegetales para una ensalada y puso el pollo a freír un sartén con aceite. A último momento decidió que un puré de papas iría bien con el resto de la comida. Iba a sacar unas patatas cuando sintió la mano de Lucius cerrándose en su brazo. El chico se tensó al contacto, paralizándose. Dejó de respirar por unos segundos, asustado.

–¿Potter, va a hacer puré con esas patatas? –Preguntó el rubio en un tono grave.

Harry no volteó, si bien la sedosa voz de Lucius lo hizo volver a la realidad –¿Quiere algo en especial para comer? –Dijo, tratando de fingir indiferencia y agradeciendo a Merlín que su voz sonara normal.

–¿Puede ponerle mantequilla y un poco de pimienta negra?- pidió Malfoy.

Harry se encogió de hombros –Así es como lo preparo siempre –El de ojos verde sintió que era liberado y se apresuró a continuar cocinando.

Malfoy sonrió. Potter estaba nervioso, de eso estaba seguro. Decidido a aprovecharse del estado del chico, dió unos pasos para acercarse más. Simularía estar interesado en cómo cocinaba, pero la verdad era que deseaba un poco de contacto, provocar al muchacho. Sabía que sus acciones no le eran indiferentes al mocoso, sin duda el Gryffindor había disfrutado de sus labios y siendo tan generoso como era, estaba dispuesto a dejar al chico disfrutar de nuevo.

Harry sintió el cuerpo de Malfoy acercarse. ¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué no se iba a la mesa a esperar la puta comida!

–Señor Malfoy la comida estará lista en unos minutos. ¿Podría por favor sacar los platos y empezar a servir la ensalada?– Preguntó Harry con la esperanza de que el rubio le hiciera caso y así lo dejara en paz.

Lucius no tenía la intención de olvidarse de sus planes. En vez de seguir las indicaciones del chico, puso una de sus manos en la cintura de Potter y se asomó por sobre su hombro, inocentemente recargando su barbilla en el cuello del menor. Si eso no terminaba por provocar al Gryffindor, nada lo haría.

–Algo huele bien –La inconfundible voz de Snape retumbó en la ya confundida cabeza de Harry. Había sido tonto pensar que podía ignorar a cualquiera de los dos Slytherins.

–Si gusta, profesor, puede acompañarnos. Hay suficiente comida para los tres –Harry bajó la flama de la estufa y se dió media vuelta –Este platillo será gratis, no pido ningún tipo de recompensación–Miró severamente a Lucius –Si desea más podemos hacer el mismo trato que hice con Malfoy –Harry guardó silencio esperando la reacción del pocionista, mientras que su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba seguro se escuchaba en toda la habitación ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan ansioso? Con Lucius lo entendía pero ¿Snape? Quizás el hecho de que fuera el amante del hombre con el que se había besado el día anterior tuviera algo que ver con como se sentía en ese momento. Esa era la explicación más lógica, o al menos, la única que tenia por el momento.

–De acuerdo –contestó simplemente Snape, mientras tomaba un plato y se servía ensalada.

Harry no lo podía creer –¡Pero aun no le he dicho en qué consiste el trato! –Dijo un poco alterado. Los dos mayores le miraron con atención elevando una ceja, en un gesto tan similar en ambos rostros que, de no haber sido porque estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, Harry se hubiera reído en la cara de los dos hombres.

–Confío en la impecable capacidad de Lucius para las negociaciones. Seguro que el trato incluye excelentes términos para todos los involucrados. El me contará los detalles –Dijo Snape mientras atacaba con gusto la ensalada.

Harry regresó a la estufa. Con Snape cerca, el muchacho estaba seguro de que Malfoy no intentaría uno de sus "trucos". No mientras estuvieran los tres juntos. Y si el trato con la comida le daba cierta seguridad de mantener un poco de tranquilidad, entonces estaría gustoso de cocinar para ellos.

**O-o**

La semana siguiente pasó sin mayores inconvenientes para Harry, si bien aún podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Lucius cada vez que estaba en la misma habitación con el rubio. En cuanto al invento de los gemelos, había llegado a la decisión que era mejor guardarlos y olvidarse de que existían. Por el momento la convivencia con los Slytherin se daba casi únicamente a la hora de comer y Harry tenía que admitir que los tres parecían llevarse bien. También era cierto que Harry siempre lograba escabullirse en el desayuno y a veces en la cena, así que su semana no había sido tan desastrosa.

Contento con que las cosas hubieran mejorado, decidió tomar las riendas del resto de su nueva vida. Primero miró en su valija, la que todavía no se había dignado a desempacar, buscando ropa limpia. Recién entonces se dió cuenta de que no le quedaba mucha. No había lavado ni una prenda en toda la semana. No le quedaba otra alternativa. Si no quería andar sucio o desnudo, debía lavar ropa ese mismo día.

Llegó al cuarto de lavado donde se encontró con Lucius, quien miraba con sumo interés la lavadora.

–Es automática, sólo ponga el jabón, la ropa y presione el botón verde– dijo Harry a modo de explicación.

Lucius volteó y al ver a Potter sonrió –¿Entonces es cierto que este aparato muggle dejará limpia mi ropa? –Preguntó con tanto asombro como un Malfoy se hubiera dignado a demostrar.

Harry sintió. Miró dentro del lavarropas, el aparato estaba lleno. Se encogió de hombros suponiendo que tendría que esperar a la siguiente tanda. Dejó el canasto con su ropa sucia en el suelo y casi sin mirar al rubio dijo –Esperaré a que Ud. Acabe, no tiene que esperar a se llene de agua, como el jabón de la botella es liquido no pasa nada si la vierte de una vez – Explicó rápidamente, Todo lo que Harry deseaba era huir ahora que Malfoy estaba tan interesado en otra cosa, que era poco probable que se dignara a molestarlo. Al alejarse creyó escuchar la voz del rubio llamándolo, pero por supuesto que lo ignoró, no quería una escena en el cuarto de lavado y a decir verdad, en ninguna otra habitación de la casa.

Al llegar a su dormitorio miró a su alrededor. Era pequeño. Asearlo no le llevaría mucho tiempo, aún después de prácticamente haber vivido en él durante la última semana. Había empezado a levantar papeles del suelo cuando su puerta empezó a ser golpeada como con desesperación.

–¡Potter! –La voz alarmante de Malfoy lo hizo que Harry se pusiera en guardia ¿Los habían descubierto? Harry tomó su varita y salió a toda prisa al pasillo, apuntando en todas direcciones tratando de determinar de dónde venía el peligro.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó perplejo el muchacho al ver al rubio congelado como si fuese a dar más golpes a su puerta y con una cara de estupefacción, Incluso pensó que la actitud de Malfoy, en otra ocasión, podría haberle causado gracia, pero todavía no estaba claro qué sucedía –¿No estamos bajo ataque? –preguntó Harry al no ver a nadie.

Lucius negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mano y cuando miró a un lado, Harry pudo ver que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas –¿Podría venir al cuarto de lavado conmigo? –Dijo el Slytherin en voz baja.

Harry ladeó la cabeza un poco confuso. Guardó su varita en su bolsillo trasero y se encaminó junto a Malfoy. Al llegar tuvo que hacerse a un lado. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Lo que estaba presenciando era simplemente increíble! La misma marca de la lavadora significaba "fácil". Se suponía que hasta un mono medianamente entrenado podía lavar la ropa en esa máquina ¿¡Cómo había logrado Malfoy hacer tal desastre!

El aparato prácticamente vomitaba espuma. El piso estaba completamente cubierto con ella. Harry caminó lentamente. Estuvo a punto de caerse de un resbalón, pero pudo controlarse y sujetarse de la pared. Llegó hasta la lavadora y la apagó. Lentamente la espuma dejo de emerger –¿Malfoy qué demonios hizo?

Lucius puso su mejor cara de indignación –¡Potter, recuerde que soy un mago! ¡No estoy acostumbrado a estos endemoniados artilugios muggle! ¡Además, por supuesto, todo ésto es su culpa! –Reclamó ofendido.

–¿Mi culpa? –Preguntó incrédulo Harry. Esta vez no iba a dejar al rubio hacerse la víctima. –Las instrucciones que le di fueron simples. No veo cómo ésto puede ser mi culpa –Dijo molesto el moreno.

El aristócrata gruñó –Le llamé para que me dijera la cantidad de jabón que debía usar y usted me ignoró. Sin que hubiera nadie que me dijera lo contrario vertí el jabón, todo el contenido del bote en la lavadora, y mire lo que paso –Bufó mientras volteaba de un lado a otro.

Harry se pasó una mano por el rostro. Esto, simplemente, no podía ser posible. Apabullado por lo que estaba sucediendo, por un momento se olvidó lo jabonoso que estaba el suelo. Dió unos pasos hacia el rubio, comenzó a perder el equilibrio.

Malfoy intento ayudarlo, detener su caída, pero tal y como le pasara a Potter, al mover sus pies se resbaló y terminó en el suelo, con un Gryffindor encima y su trasero adolorido. Segundos más tarde sintió la mano de Potter, que parecía buscar algo. Aparentemente eran sus gafas, porque Harry las levantó, con un gesto de triunfo, y se las colocó. Por el vidrio resbalaban unas pequeñas pompas de jabón. La situación era verdaderamente ventajosa para el Slytherin, quien tenía toda la intensión de aprovecharla. –¿Cómo piensa compensarme por lo sucedido? –Dijo el rubio.

Harry no lo podía creer ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Malfoy ahora?

–Nadie usa a un Malfoy de colchón sin pagar el precio –Malfoy interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Fue en ese momento que Harry cayó en la cuenta de que estaba encima del rubio. Intentó levantarse, pero Malfoy no se lo permitió –Podría mostrarme un poco de gratitud, Potter –Harry se sonrojó, ¿Estaba esperando que lo besara? Malfoy estaba peligrosamente cerca y Harry estaba seguro de que iba a besarlo. El moreno trago duro, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Hello! Disculpen la tardanza U.U pero también me puse a escribir los fics para celebrar el mes del Snarry! Y un fan art para el reto truco o trato para halloween jeje… asi que me temo que estará un poco tardado el asunto con el fic, espero t tengan un poco de paciencia y a los fans del snarry… que esperan! Pueden entretenerse con los nuevos fic que están convocando las mazmorras del Snarry jeje… Gracias por leer! Y Gracias por el gran esfuerzo que realiza mi beta Suzuki1969 eres un sol sin ti esto no fuera posible!<p> 


End file.
